


Shall you have my heart?/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

by MischievousMonster



Category: Chris x Tom - Fandom, Tom x Chris - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris x Tom - Freeform, M/M, Tom x Chris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hiddlesworth story taking place in the 17th century, where a malexmale couple is unheard of and punishable by law. What happens when a young Tom HIddleston meets a young Chris Hemsworth in a world where their love cannot be? What happens when you're being pushed into marriage and long for something else? This is a story about hope, love, and the desire to fight. Rating may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall you have my heart?/Chapter One

 

 

Shall you have my heart?

Chapter One

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

The year was 1706 and the Battle at Fraustadt had just begun as a young Thomas William Hiddleston made his way downstairs, his green eyes filled with signs of wonder and his amber curls springing ever so gently from his head as he greeted his mother in the kitchen “Hello mother” He said his thick English accent filling the room as he came to walk beside his mother and laid his gentle hand on her shoulder. “Do you need any help mother?” He questioned as he knew his mother worked rather hard to ensure the cleanliness of their home. He watched as his mother turned to face him, her white dress stained in dirt and grease as she smiled at her son. He smiled back as he felt her warm hand rest against on his bony cheek “No no Thomas it’s quite alright perhaps you should go outside?, I hear the soldiers are to be back and there shall be plenty of women about” Thomas let out a sigh as his mother often brought up the subject of women, he knew any normal boy his age would be married by now. And though he did not want to break his mother’s heart, he also didn’t want to tell her that his admiration went to that of the gentlemen side. A thing unheard of in his time as they were a rather religious group of people and thus should follow. However he did not want to let anyone know his attraction for men for it was very punishable by the laws enforced by his town. And in addition to such he did not wish to just marry just because it was a required thing to do, for he noticed many people just married for money or other means. He wanted to wait for the one he truly loved before he pronounced marriage, but he knew that such a thing was impossible. Though Britain was usually opened minded they simply would not allow the love between a male and male to happen. And if there was such a relationship the couple would be sought out and put to death effective of immediately. Another thing Thomas did not find all that pleasant.

Still he gave a smile and nodded his head “I shall Mother” He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed through the house and gently opened the door revealing the outside sunlight. He stood atop of his stone steps as he watched hundreds of people men, women, and children running to greet the returning soldiers. Thomas took a few steps down and quickly made his way through the crowd to see the men all dressed in their red solider uniforms as they proudly marched through the crowd. Thomas witnessed as the many women cheered and threw their tokens of favors at the soldiers as some of them caught them and others simply walked over them. Thomas smiled admiring the rather handsome soldiers until one in particular caught his eye. His eyes scanned over the man’s long blond hair that was tied back up though not in a ponytail as the others. Instead it was held against the back of his head by some almost rubber band looking tie and his eyes were bright blue. Thomas looked closer and took in the man’s other features. From his perfect skin to his sparkling teeth and his outfit was not like the others, instead of wearing red this man wore a bash colored uniform but he still walked amongst the fellow soldiers. Thomas felt his cheeks begin to flush a light pink as the man passed by him and blue met green as he saw the man drop his jaw for a short moment. Thomas looked away briefly and turned his attention around him to see if there was anyone else that could have caught the man’s attention. He was surrounded by screaming and cheering woman but when he looked back at the solider he saw his eyes were still on him and a smile was now plastered across his face as he winked at him. An action that caused shivers to go down his spine as he watched the man continue to march along. Thomas could feel his heart beat in chest as he placed his hand gently over it and felt a strange tingle go through him that he could not describe. He heard the cheering go down as the soldiers disappeared. Thomas however continued to stare in the direction that particular solider went, biting his lip as he felt another strange urge go through him. He simply had to find out whom that man was, his name, his story. Everything. And with that Thomas felt himself smile with happiness, his cheeks still red as he turned around to see the women and children going back to their business. He took a deep breath, still feeling the heat from his rosey cheeks as he practically ran home. Feeling the wind against his face he couldn’t help but smile and practically threw open the front door of his home to hear a squeak coming from his sister.  He paused, slightly embarrassed by his actions as he turned and looked in her direction. He did not know she was to be visiting them “Thomas” he heard his sister call as she approached him, her long copper hair falling to her shoulders and resting against the white fabric of her dress as she eyed him with curiosity “Are you okay? Is there something troubling you dear Thomas?” She asked her brother as he stood there with a questionable expression before he shook his head “Nothing at all dear sister but I must say I have developed affection for someone”

He watched his sister’s eyes light up at the thought of Thomas actually having affection for someone and instantly grasped his hands “Oh dear brother that is wonderful!, come you must tell me all about them!” He heard his sister exclaim with a smile as she led him towards the kitchen and was relieved to see that his mother nor his father were around. He slightly felt nervous and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Surely he could tell his sister correct? He knew that she loved him very much and they often shared secrets between one another before, he took a seat down as he watched his sister smile with excitement and take the seat across from him. “Dear brother please tell me everything!” She said as she grabbed his hands once more and held them tightly. Thomas took a deep breath and stared at the hands that were wrapped around his. He bit his lip lightly and looked up at his sister, her fellow green eyes reflecting his as he straightened his pose and leaned over the table slightly “Sister before I tell you I must confess something” He watched his sister tilt her head before her smile turned to that of a frown and looked at him with concern “What is it dear brother? You know you can tell me anything” She reassured him by placing her hand gently on his cheek. He took a breath and placed his hand over hers. “Sister I am afraid that my admiration and affection for women is not to be” He watched his sister look at him with such a questionable expression as he cleared his throat, feeling nervousness pool into his stomach “My affection goes to that of gentlemen….” He said as he looked to the side, tears threatening to spill over his eyes “I am deeply sorry if my ways of affection hurt you but please believe it was not my choice to choose what affections I am to hold” He let a small sob escape him as he heard his sister get up and make her way over to him. “Oh Thomas” She said her voice hushed and filled with love as she wrapped her arms around her trembling brother “I need not care about who your affections go to or whom they belong to. It is what your heart desires and though I know very little understanding about gentlemen’s affection towards one another. I shall never turn my back on you and my love shall never cease for you” She said as she walked to the front of him and gently wiped his eyes of their tears as he looked up at his sister “Truly sister?” He questioned as he wiped his own eyes to see her smile “Truly brother and need not worry, I shall keep your secret of affections hidden” Thomas smiled and gently kissed the back of her hand before giving her a hug “Thank you sister! Thank you!” He said his tears now changing to that of joy before he wiped them once more. “Will you tell me of your affection now?” His sister questioned with a giggle as she returned back to her seat and Thomas gave her a smile “It was one of the soldiers” He watched his sister’s eyes widen and a smile come across her face “A soldier?” He heard her question and nodded his head “A handsome one but he was wearing a bash colored uniform instead of red and had the most brilliant blue eyes, and his hair. It was long and blond but it tied back with a strange rubber band” Thomas blushed remembering the man’s features “He was such a handsome man and I would give just about anything to just know the gentlemen’s name” He said looking dreamy as he heard his sister laugh “I believe the soldiers would be at the Pub” His sister said as she got up, patting his hand “Perhaps you could go down there and see?” His sister said with a wink as she exited the kitchen, leaving him to think. Maybe he could try his luck at the Pub.

He quickly got up and looked at himself in the mirror, before he went to fetch a hat and gently placed it on his head partly covering his curls. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before he walked over to the front door and headed out, though he was feeling rather nervous. He had never done anything like this before and introductions often had him worried, especially if he was introducing himself to a handsome man. He blushed remembering the man’s blue eyes and face, before he continued walking down the street. He could feel the wind against his face as he looked around at the many children playing and couldn’t help but smile.  He recalled he loved running errands for his mother, and the days when he sit outside and write endless poetry in his journal.  He took a turn and continued walking down the street until he heard the familiar noise of the people and music in the Pub, he held his breath as he approached it slowly and took a moment to examine it. It was an old building, though recently refurbished and the outside replaced with bricks instead of wood. He glanced up and noticed the sign too had be redone, now a bright white color with red words that read “Ye Olde Pub” He glanced over at the windows that were now a darkened color and a candle illuminated so much of it. He could hear the chatter and noise grow louder as he hesitantly reached for the handle, slowly wrapping his long slender fingers around it before he took a deep breath.  He slowly turned the handle and immediately the smell of alcohol and sweat hit his nose, he backed up a bit adjusting to the smell before he walked into the building.  Squinting his eyes a bit, he could see the many people seated around and chatting with one another over a pint. He watched as the waitresses poured out of the kitchen with glasses filled to the brim and large trays of food. He inhaled the smell of the food though soon coughed as the smell of smoke entered into his lungs. He coughed once more and stepped forward a bit, glancing around  he saw the familiar soldiers from his town sitting around with a few women or drinking with their fellow friends. He glanced around once more but he didn’t see the soldier that had caught his eye earlier. He frowned slightly and walked a bit further to glance around the bar, perhaps he was seated and he hadn’t noticed him? Though he got the same luck as before and frowned once more before he glanced at the bar tender and wondered if he should ask the man if he saw the solider. He tapped his chin in thought but ended up against it as he didn’t like bothering people. He sighed once more, maybe it was just not meant to be that he was to meet the soldier. He went to turn but stopped short as he ended up colliding into someone and fell crashing to the ground as he felt something cut his cheek. He slowly reached up and wiped his face, as he pulled back to see his fingers covered in blood. He looked puzzled for a moment before he glanced down to see a shattered mug, his eyes widened as he was about to look up and apologize. However instead he was painfully yanked off the floor by his hair, his hat elsewhere as he yelped and tried to get out of the others grip before he noticed it was a rather big gentlemen. With a snarl across his face along with some scars, his hair was in a bloody mess as if he hadn’t combed it in weeks and he noticed the man’s clothing was rather torn as well.

He began shivering, tears threatening to form in his eyes as the man leaned down to him growling. Thomas gasped for air and turned his head the other way, as he man’s breath reeked of alcohol. He let out a scream of pain as the man yanked his hair once more, hearing the noise of the bar quiet down as the man spoke “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!, bumping into me and causing me to drop my pint!?” Thomas shivered at the sound of the man’s voice. It was deep and sounded rather unforgiving but there was a slight slur to it as Thomas quickly figured out the man was drunk. He let out a speak trying to pry the man’s grip off of his hair before he spoke “I-I am s-so sorry S-Sir!” His voice sounding shakey and sad as he felt the continued stares of the people in the Pub. He briefly wondered why none of them came to help him. He continued to shiver as he finally gave into his tears and felt them come down harshly. He hissed a bit as he felt the cut on his cheek begin to sting. He’d have to make sure he cleaned it later. That is if he even survived this, he sniffled as he watched the man lean down and grab a piece of the broken mug and bring it close on his face. Thomas’s eyes widened in fear as he saw the sharp piece of glass near him and tried to back away but to no avail “P-Please S-Sir I d-didn’t mean to-” he yelped again as the man pulled his head to reveal his neck “Maybe this will teach you a lesson yes?” He heard the man say just before he felt the sharp end of glass graze over his neck, causing a thin trickle of blood to start dripping down it before he heard a voice  “Eh mate back offa him!” Thomas wanted to look past the man to see who was speaking but he was frozen in the rather uncomfortable position the man had put him in. But he knew one thing that whoever the voice belonged to certainly wasn’t from his town, their accent was that of a thick Australian one. He felt his breathing become hard as the man pulled the piece of glass away from him and turned around. Thomas could feel the blood from the cut he just received begin to soak into the collar of his shirt, no doubt creating a red stain. He took a breath as he heard the drunken man speak, their hand still firmly gripping his hair “Oh yeah and how is a l’ittle brat like you gonna save’em?” He heard the Australian man laugh before he responded “Some’ing like this mate” he heard the man jump off of whatever he was standing or sitting on before he was thrown down once more, hearing the drunk man let out a scream before finally releasing the grip on his hair as he instinctively went to run his sore skull before he felt someone else’s hands on him. He let out another small yelp as he was roughly pulled up again. His eyes meeting those of bright blue as he felt his breath catch, it…it was the solider from before! Thomas couldn’t help but stand in awe for a moment before the soldier spoke “You okay mate?” Thomas felt his throat go dry as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He quickly looked to the side and flushed before he nodded his head ever so slightly and felt the soldier pat his back “Wait ‘ere a second” He heard the solider say as he walked over to the drunken man that had just been assaulting him.

"If there is one thing I cannot stand it’s those who pick on others" and with that Thomas watched as the soldier gave the man a few hard kicks in the stomach. Though after the third kick Thomas jumped back and covered his eyes, he was never one for violence and as he just experienced had absolutely no fighting skills. However this man was a soldier and more than likely had the proper training to defend himself whereas Thomas did not. He heard a few yelps from the man before he heard the sound of furniture breaking and bit his lip as he heard steps coming towards him. He shivered a bit as he felt warm hands resting on his shoulders, and slowly uncovered his eyes to stare into the man’s blue ones again. Thomas stared at him a bit before he felt the same tingle go through him again "You alright mate?" He heard the man ask him once again as he cleared his throat finding his voice "Y-Yes S-Sir, t-thank you for saving me" he said as the man smiled down at him and the Pub went back to chatting. "It’s no trouble really mate, it’s unfair to treat someone so unjust" Thomas nodded his head in agreement as he turned to look the man over. He was still wearing the same bash uniform as before but his hair was down and reached to his shoulders. He felt his cheeks flush again, this man was handsome indeed. "Eh mate?" He heard the other question him, as he snapped out of his daydreaming and faced him "Yes Sir?" He took a step back as he earned a laugh from the other man "Don’t gotta call me Sir mate, my names Chris. Chris Hemsworth" he heard the man state as he extended his hand out to him to shake. Thomas cleared his throat and allowed his fingers to wrap ever so gently around the others feeling another shiver go down his spine "M-My name  is Thomas Hiddleston" he told the other man rather shyly as he felt him lay his hand on his shoulder once more "Do you go by Tom mate?" Chris asked him as he led him over to the bar and invited him to take a seat. Tom hesitantly sat down and eyed Chris as he took the seat next to him "I suppose sometimes mother calls me that" Tom said shyly as he glanced away, hearing Chris give another laugh before he slapped his back in a friendly manner "Do you drink Tom?" He questioned the other eyeing him as Tom’s cheeks flushed once more "N-Not that often" he said rather shyly as he looked back at Chris who seemed to be thinking. Tom looked down a moment thinking he might of said something to offend him when he heard him speak to the bar tender "Give me a pint mate" Tom lifted his head back up to see Chris smiling at him before he placed his hand on his knee, causing a shiver to run through Tom before he looked him in the eye "We can share right Tom?" Tom let his jaw drop in slight awe before he slowly nodded his head, he had never shared a drink with another man before and thought it odd, however Chris seemed polite and he did save his life. The least he could do to thank him was do what he wanted and share the drink, however Tom paused in thought. He didn’t normally drink and he didn’t recall the last time he let a drop of alcohol touch his lips "Umm.." Tom said in a rather shy voice getting the attention of Chris "I don’t normally drink though, so please forgive me if I act inappropriately after I take a sip" He expected the other man to laugh and mock him however instead he saw Chris smile and pat his shoulder "That’s alright Tom, I’ll make sure you don’t drink too much" he said with a laugh as the bar tender came back with the drink and Chris happily took it drinking down at least half of it. He could often hold his alcohol and would often drink more than one, unless he was in the company of someone. He finished off a little more before licking his lips and handing the pint to Tom who carefully wrapped his fingers around it and stared at it with a blank expression.

He could feel Chris’s eyes on him as he hesitantly brought the glass to his lips, ‘Maybe just a sip won’t hurt’ Tom thought as he tilted his head back but ended up choking on the drink instead. He briefly forgot about the cut on his neck, and it began to sting rather badly when he tilted his head back. He covered the sore cut as he coughed trying to clear his throat when he felt the other’s hands on his “Tom?” He heard Chris question him as he felt the glass being pulled out of his hand as he finally cleared his throat. “I..umm” Tom began slightly embarrassed before he felt hands removing his covered wound, and blushed slightly as he felt Chris’s finger trace over his cut “You need to get that cleaned up mate, come on” He watched as Chris got up and turned to look at him, while he bit his lip hesitantly still embarrassed that he caused such a scene in front of the other man. “Tom?” He heard Chris question as he watched him extend his hand out. Tom stared at it a few moments before he slowly brought his arm out and gently wrapped his fingers around the other’s hand.  He had never held a gentlemen’s hand before and began flushing his cheeks once more.  Chris’s hand felt soft, warm and simply perfect against his. However Tom quickly came back to his senses and got off the bench and walked out with Chris. He could see the stares from the other’s as he walked along side Chris, still holding his hand tightly. He wondered if they knew his secret sometimes, though until earlier today his sister had been the only one he confessed it to. He took a deep breath and focused his attention to the floor feeling the slight tingle in his gut as he continued to walk out the front door with Chris. Tom squinted his eyes a bit, trying to get them adjusted to the sunlight outside. He didn’t realize the Pub was that dark, than again he didn’t spot Chris until the man saved his life. He let Chris led him down the street, slightly embarrassed at the many stares they got before he felt himself being pulling into a store. Tom felt Chris let go his hand and walk up to the counter as he looked around. There were bottles and herbs everywhere. Tom walked closer and could inhale the sweet scent of the herbs as he eyed the jars. Examining the label he quickly found out they were in the local pharmacy. Tom titled his head in wonder as he Chris give thanks to the pharmacist before he patted his shoulder once again “C’mon mate” Chris said as he led Tom out the store, his arm still over his shoulder “Where do you live?” Chris asked him as the wind blew around his long blond hair causing Tom to blush slightly at the sight before he answered “Just a few blocks away but it’s quite alright I can walk myself home” he watched as Chris gave him a look before he realized  that might of sounded rude and quickly corrected himself “It’s just that you’ve already saved my life and shown much kindness to me and I wish to return the favor” He said his voice trailing off and sounding shy before he saw Chris smile and pat his shoulder a couple times “Do not worry about that Tom, I was glad to save your life but if you truly want to return the favor” Chris said as he looked back and forth between the houses wondering which one Tom lived in before he continued speaking “I’ll think of something” Tom nodded shyly as they continued to walk down the street together until he saw the familiar house he had spent his whole life in and looked over at Chris “My house right over there” Tom said rather shyly as he pointed at it, having Chris follow his finger towards the small little house with a tiny garden in front of it.

"Alright let’s go shall we?" He heard Chris say as he grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled him over to his house as he stopped in front of the door. Tom tilted his head in question as Chris lightly combed through his hair with his fingers causing Tom to blush once more. He hoped his father was busy studying since he had been giving Tom a rather hard time lately. Ever since his sister got married, he had begun to usher Tom to do the same and explained that if he didn’t soon he would bring concern to the family. Tom simply nodded and stayed silent when his father confronted him about the matter because he could not tell him the truth. Tom quickly came back to reality when he heard Chris gently knock on his front door and could hear the sounds of his mother quickly coming to the door "Hello?" She said as she opened the door to see her son standing next to the soldier and gave a look of concern "Is something wrong?" He saw her eyes look over him and stop at his neck and quickly ran over to him "Sweetheart what happened?!" She cried examining the cuts he had received from that drunken man at the Pub. He bit his lip and took a breath. He didn’t want to tell his mother what happened. He usually didn’t get into trouble , much less get in fights. He glanced over at Chris who then put his hand over Tom’s shoulder "I’m afraid your son was attacked by a drunken bluke from the Pub. I witnessed the man inflect unjust actions onto your son until I stepped in. I just wanted to ensure his well-being" Chris finished off by giving his mother a slight bow before he raised himself back up. Tom looked over at his mother who seemed to be flushed as well and held her hand to her chest "Well thank you Sir for saving my son. But you do not wear our colored uniform. May I ask where you are from?" She said as she led them both into the house. He heard Chris give a laugh as he lightly bumped shoulders with Tom. Tom flushed at Chris’s actions before they entered into the kitchen and his mom put on the kettle "Please take a seat Sir..?" His mother said in a questioning manner as Chris took a seat and motioned for Tom to do the same thing "You can just call me Chris ma’am I’m actually from Australia but got mixed up a bit when all the soldiers were being called home and I ended up coming here instead" His mother had just finished putting on the kettle and lit the fire to heat it before she turned to face Chris. Tom shyly took the seat next to him as he heard his mother speak "Oh dear" Tom noticed the concern that carried in his mother’s voice before she continued speaking "You must miss your family terribly" Tom glanced over at Chris who nodded "I was due to be engaged before I heard of the war and I cannot resist the call of danger. So I signed up and got drafted. However I recently heard news that my soon to be is now married to another" Tom frowned a bit, both because the man clearly had an attraction to woman which caused a small tug at his heart. But more so because  the man’s heart probably belonged to that woman. His glanced down as he heard the conversation between his mother and Chris continue "Oh my, you must of been stuck ill upon hearing such news" Tom felt as if he should excuse himself before he heard Chris give a chuckle "Not by much ma’am. My family arranged the marriage without my consent" Tom’s head slowly came back up as he widened his eyes. So Chris’s family tried to force marriage upon him? He bit his lip remembering his parents and how they constantly pushed him to get married. Maybe they would ease up a bit upon hearing Chris’s story? Tom must of been deep in thought for he didn’t notice Chris’s eyes on him until his mother lightly brushed his shoulder "Thomas are you being rude" His head turned to look at his mother as he heard Chris give another laugh "I-I’m sorry" Tom shyly said as he felt his cheeks flush again, he didn’t realize he had been daydreaming. "It’s quite alright dear, what is preoccupying your thoughts so very much?" He heard his mother ask as the kettle finally whistled "I umm I suppose I am still in shock from what happened mother" he confessed though not telling the whole truth. He was more preoccupied with the thoughts of Chris and wondering if the man was supposed to head back home, in that instance Tom would miss him rather greatly though he barely even knew him

Once again Tom became consumed in his thoughts and hadn’t noticed Chris had gotten up until he felt his hands on his neck and jumped “Whoa there Tom it’s just me” He heard Chris say with another laugh as he looked over Tom’s cut “That looks pretty nasty, we best get that cleaned up” Tom slightly nodded his head in agreement as he turned to see his mother had just began to serve the tea, and felt Chris tug on his arm “Come on mate we won’t be long” He assured Tom as he finally stood and looked to his mother once more “Umm mother I’m going to clean my wounds now…” He said the words sounding foreign on his tongue before he saw his mother smile at him “Alright love, tea and crumpets will be out when you’re done” Tom nodded his head as he felt Chris tug his shoulder and allowed him to led him back to the front door as Chris turned around to face him “Where’s your room Tom?” He was slightly thrown off by Chris’s question, why would they go to his room? Usually the lue was where one would clean wounds. Tom briefly recalled all the times as a child he would get scrapped up and how his mother would tend to each boo boo as he liked to call them and give it a kiss afterwards. He slightly blushed at the thought of Chris kissing his boo boo’s when he saw a hand waving in front of his face “Do you often day dream Tom?” He heard Chris ask as he gave a chuckle and Tom flushed more with embarrassment “Umm…Not normally but increasingly today it seems” he scratched the back of head before redirecting the conversation and gesturing up the stairs “My room is the first one to the left” he looked over at Chris who seemed to be smiling before he put his arm around him and started pushing him towards the stairs. Tom was slightly surprised at observing how strong Chris was, he wasn’t even pushing him all that hard but Tom still fell forward. Maybe he gotten strong because of the army training? Tom quickly and carefully began stepping up the stairs, hearing the echoes of Chris’s steps behind him as he fought the urge to look back at the handsome man. Tom hesitantly hopped up the last step and walked calmly to his room, thankful that he was always one to be neat and tidy. He wrapped his fingers around the handle as he watched Chris finish hopping up the stairs, his hair laid in blond strands across his face before he brought his hand up and gently pushed them behind his ear. Tom quickly averted his eyes and gently opened his bedroom door as stepped inside. It wasn’t much just a small room with white walls, his bed lay in the corner next to his bookshelf and on the wall opposite sat his desk which had more books as well as an owl feather and pen. Tom often studied in his room as a child and sometimes late at night when he couldn’t sleep he would stay up writing poetry, journal entries or his dreams. He watched as Chris entered his room looking around as Tom became slightly worried. He hoped the other man would like his quarters but then again he wasn’t from around here. Perhaps they had a different style in Australia? However Tom’s thoughts were revealed as he saw Chris smile and look towards him “Feels just like home” he said with a laugh as went to reach for something in his pocket. Tom tilted his head in question when he saw Chris bring out a little jar that looked like some strange red goo, but Chris must of seem his questionable face and explained what it was “This is just a mixture of some healing plants and herbs, I’m sure it’ll fix those nasty cuts right up” Tom could smell the scent of the jar as Chris popped it open. It smelled like lavender and honey and got stronger as Chris walked up to him “You might want to sit down Tom” He heard Chris warn as he quickly looked behind him and sat on his bed watching as Chris dipped his fingers into the goo. “Tilt your head back” Tom looked at him for a moment before he slowly tilted his head back, feeling just a bit nervous as he heard Chris take a few steps towards him “This will sting a bit” he warned again as he began rubbing the goo down Tom’s neck earning a gasp from him. He had expected the goo to be warm from sitting in Chris’s pocket but in fact it was rather cold and it burned. Tom clenched his teeth and let out a small hiss as Chris continued to run the goo into his wound leaving his whole neck feeling like it was on fire. “Hold on a second” He heard Chris say as he paused in his actions though Tom couldn’t see what he was doing, he was still preoccupied with the stinging pain before he felt something soft again his skin wiping the substance off though it still burned a little.

Once he thought Chris was done wiping his neck he slowly moved his head to see the fabric Chris had used to wipe his neck and found out it was it was part of his uniform. He stared at it for a couple seconds before he looked at him “It’s my uniform cloth” he heard Chris explain “Usually they’re supposed to be used to clean guns with but I thought it was such a waste of fabric to be doing that” He heard Chris chuckle but Tom was just left in question. “So you used it to clean my neck?” Tom didn’t understand, either way the cloth was being used to clean something but he saw Chris raise his eyebrows as if it were a strange question to ask. Well actually Tom had never asked a question like that, perhaps it was strange? Or maybe he just didn’t quite understand the reason behind it? Once again Tom was lost in thought before he felt the same stinging pain on his cheek and involuntarily shot his head back “Whoa Tom, stand still!” He heard Chris say as he placed his fingers under his jaw and gently pulled his head towards him. Tom could feel his cheeks flush as Chris continued to hold his jaw in place though the heat from his face caused the burning to become worse. He slightly whined and felt his eyes begin to water before Chris once again wiped his wound. “There we go, it should heal just fine now but” he saw Chris’s eyes travel down his neck and rest on his bloody shirt collar “You might want to change into a different set of clothes Tom” he said as he gestured to the blood stain that had soaked through his white shirt. Tom having him completely forgotten about that stain held it between his fingers and peered at it. It was a rather big stain and an eyesore. He bit his lip and looked back at Chris. Surely he couldn’t change in front of the man, but at the same time he didn’t want to leave him either. Tom slowly stood up and hesitantly made his way over to his clothing shelf. He mostly wore white, brown or black so needless to say he was searching through those colors until he found another white shirt and held it closely as he turned to Chris “Umm I hope I am not being rude but I ahh need to change…?” Tom trailed off fearing that what he just said did not make any sense but he glanced up at Chris who seemed to have an amused smile on his face “Alright mate, I’ll leave you to change” He heard him say with yet another chuckle before he walked towards the door but stopped briefly to turn around “You know in the army you gotta change in front of everyone, no time to waste as our General says” and with that bit of information Tom’s cheeks set on fire once more. Luckily Chris was no longer in the room, and though he wasn’t one for inappropriate thoughts. He couldn’t help but picture the man shirtless, and found that made him even more handsome. Tom hissed a bit when he felt the stinging from the newly treated cut on his cheek and took a deep breath to calm down. He hadn’t realized his heart was beating fast until he shredded himself of his upper clothing to feel the chill in the room. He quickly picked up the extra shirt and threw it on. Straightening out the collar and sleeves before he put his normal brown vest over it and checked over himself. He hoped he didn’t look like a mess, as he ran his hand through his curls and slowly walked back over to his door. He took a breath before he opened it and stepped out into the hallway but was puzzled when he didn’t see Chris. He looked back and forth thinking perhaps he already went downstairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a squeak. “Whoa” He heard a voice behind him say as he turned around to face the man he had just been looking for “Didn’t mean to scare you Tom” Tom himself was busy catching his breath, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. He didn’t exactly favor being scared. He felt Chris rub his shoulder “You okay?” Tom nodded his head, his breathing finally coming back to normal as he looked up “I just…I’m afraid I don’t like being scared or surprised” He explained as he saw Chris smile “I’ll make sure to surprise you less than” Tom slightly pouted as Chris handed him the cloth that he used to clean his wounds “Keep it” He heard Chris say as he passed him once more bumping shoulders, leaving Tom standing there for a moment as he ran his thumb over the fabric and slowly smiled. Maybe Chris admired him as well.


	2. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner invitation to Chris's house turns into an overnight stay. What will happen?

 

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Two

When Tom had finally made it downstairs, he saw that Chris was already seated across from his mother sipping the tea she had made. Tom stood shyly in the doorway, resting his hand against the door frame as he admired Chris. The man was simply perfect. Handsome and very beautiful in Tom's eyes. He watched as the man continued to exchange words with his mother, allowing Tom some time to once again take in his features. From his shoulder length blond hair that fell ever so perfect onto his face and neck, to his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. He snapped out of his daydreaming once again as he saw Chris turn to look at him. "Tom come, sit down!" He heard him say as he motioned him over, Tom shyly stood there for a moment more before slowly making his way across the kitchen. Making sure to hold onto the cloth Chris had given him as he finally sat down at the table. He saw Chris smile at him before his mother poured him a cup of tea "There you are sweetheart" Tom looked up before placing Chris's cloth on his lap and wrapping his fingers around the tea cup. He could feel the warmth of it against his fingers and he smiled "Thank you mother" He loved a good cup of tea, he stared into the brown liquid before he took a small sip. It was hot and burned his tongue a bit but overall delicious, he hesitantly looked up from his cup to eye the tray of crumpets. He wanted one, however he didn't like reaching across the table for them and he considered asking his guest to do it would be rude. Tom slowly got up and walked around the table so he get to the crumpets, though he felt a bit nervous as he sensed Chris's eyes on him.

He quickly grabbed a napkin and piled four crumpets on it before he returned to his seat. He took another sip of his tea and slowly brought one of the crumpets up to his lips before he heard Chris "You know mate you could of just asked me to pass you some crumpets" Tom ended up dropped his crumpet in surprise and watched it fall into his tea causing a minor splash to happen. Tom flushed with embarrassment as he tried to fetch the now soaked crumpet out of his teacup but after a few failed attempts, he gave a sigh of defeat. Though at least Chris got some amusement out of watching him try to fish for his crumpet "Here let me try" He watched as Chris grabbed a spoon and successfully got the crumpet out of the teacup, though no surprise it was soaked. Tom eyed it, briefly wondering what a tea soaked crumpet would taste like before he saw Chris bring the spoon up to his lips "Let me know how it tastes" He heard the other joke as he went to grab the spoon but had it pulled away from his touch "I'm so sorry that's not how the game works" Chris announced as he eyed a confused Tom "Game?" He watched the other nod and bring the spoon back up to his lips, though Tom was still unsure if Chris was joking or being serious. He none the less hesitatingly opened his mouth and allowed Chris to feed him the crumpet, though he could hear the amused giggles by his mother. He blushed furiously as he felt the soaked crumpet on his tongue, it tasted bittersweet from being in the tea and the texture was needless to say strange. Though his face must of shown the interesting to say the least, flavor of the crumpet before he heard Chris give another amused laugh and place his hand on his shoulder "I'm guessing it doesn't taste all that good Tom?" Tom himself felt like glaring a bit at Chris for feeding him the crumpet but instead he slowly nodded his head and drank down a sip of tea hopefully making the crumpet go down.

Tom coughed a bit before he cleared his throat and stuck his tongue out for a brief moment "It was an interesting taste, though not my favorite" He admitted as he went to bite a dry crumpet, making sure to savor the flavor in case this one also fell in his teacup. He watched Chris take a crumpet and bite into it before speaking "I must admit I like my food dry for the most part" Tom smiled a bit at Chris's joke before he turned his attention to his mother who was wiping her hands on her apron. "Thomas" Tom took another bite of his crumpet before he answered her "Yes mother?" He asked though with a slight concerned tone, fearing it might have something to do with his father "Mr.Hiddleston wants to talk to you" Tom slightly jumped and his eyes widened a bit, having his fears realized. His father wanted to talk to him? That was never a good thing. Tom curled his fingers into fists and nervously eyed his mother "Right now?" He questioned, biting his lip afterwards. His father talks usually left him in a rather angry or saddened state which often made him isolate himself away from the world, at least for a brief moment "Yes Thomas right now" He jumped as he heard the sound of his father's harsh voice behind him and slowly wrapped his fingers around his chair and turned around to face him. Tom eyed him with slight fear, noticing he was standing in the doorway that led down the hall to his office. A place Tom had grown to hate throughout the years. He continued examining his father and noticed his fingers wrapped tightly around the book he was holding and a frown spread across his face as he saw his father glance at Chris "And who's this chap?"

His father questioned as he eyed Chris more, causing Tom to feel scared for just a brief moment before his mother answered "This is Chris Hemsworth, he's a solider from Australia. He says Thomas got into a bit of a row with someone from the Pub, luckily this brave young man was there to save him" His mother explained as she gestured to Chris who had just gotten up to shake his father's hand "Hello Sir" He heard Chris begin "It's an honor to meet the man who raised such an outstanding son" He watched as his father looked Chris over but didn't say a word until his eyes glanced over at Tom "Are you married Chris?" Tom held his breath in fear, he knew what his father thought of him not being married but what about someone else? He saw Chris drop his father's hand and look him in the eye, something that caused Tom to shiver. Tom observed Chris's straight figure and admired him for being so brave, he himself had his moments but nothing could compare to the bravery he saw in Chris. "No Sir, I was due to be engaged but got drafted instead" He heard Chris explain once more as he saw his father give him a strange look "And what happened of your soon to be?" Tom shivered again catching the harsh concern in his father's voice, though Chris didn't seem to back down "She is now married to another" He heard his father give a huff "Do you not find it strange that a man your age has not been married? Much less at least engaged?" He saw

Chris look back to glance at him, those blue eyes studying him before Tom saw him smile and turn back to his father "I do not believe one should be engaged because their family forces you to do so against the wishes of your heart" Tom watched his father's eyes turn col the scowl growing bigger "The wishes of your heart Mr.Hemsworth?" His father asked, sending a shiver down Tom's spine before he looked around the room. His mother was by the sink watching the conversation between Chris and his father with wide eyes. Tom knew his father was not one to back down either and often didn't favor someone arguing with him.

The main reason Tom was so shy is because of the days he talked to his father. He knew not to argue with ones parents, though he often wished he had the bravery to speak what he wanted unfortunately his lips always seemed to be shut tight in fear. Chris however continued arguing "Yes the wishes of my heart Sir. I want to marry for love. Nothing less than that is what I desire" He heard his father give yet another huff as he walked past Chris and stood in front of Tom, who shivered slightly. He looked over at Chris who seemed to be unhappy at the moment before he slowly rose up from his chair. "F-Father" He stated before he quickly looked down, unable to meet the eyes that were glaring down at him "I was going to speak to you in private Thomas, however your little bluke over there changed my mind" Tom bit his lip as he glanced up slightly to look past his father and at Chris once more. He appeared to still have an angry face on and his hands were now balled into fists, Tom could see the daggers in his eyes as they were focused on his father. Tom gave a quiet sigh and focused his attention back to the ground, staring at his father's shoes before he spoke once more "Thomas our family is getting greatly concerned about your status of engagement, I suggest you find a lovely girl and propose marriage before more concern comes about" When Tom didn't answer him he heard his father speak louder as he laid a hand on Tom's shoulder causing him to tip back a little "Understood?" Tom nervously nodded his head "Y-Yes sir"

He saw his father give a smile and watched as he exited the room without another word. He could feel his heart sink and focused his attention to the ground before he felt someone grip his arm, causing him to jump in surprise. "Tom" He heard the concerned voice of Chris as he turned to face him and shivered upon seeing his angry face. Tom bit his lip and took a moment to examine Chris with his eyes, he could understand the fact that his father was the one who made him angry but he was more fearful of the fact that Chris might not want to stay around him knowing he had a father like that. He shivered once more before he opened his mouth to speak "Y-Yes Chris?" He looked to side to avoid eye contact with him and noticed his mother wasn't around causing him to frown slightly. He noticed his mother often disappeared when he had talks with his father. He could hear the sound of Chris's breathing before Tom felt him grip his jaw, feeling as Chris turned his head towards him. He widened his eyes in fear as he wrapped his fingers around Chris's wrist, stunned silent as he stared at him with those wide eyes "P-Please don't hurt me!" Tom begged as he watched Chris's expression turn from angry to sad "I would never hurt you" He heard the other whisper as he felt him loosened his grip on his jaw before he noted Chris looking at him with a more concerned face "That man raised you?" He heard Chris question as he gave him an odd look "Yes?" He said unsure of how to answer, his father had raised him but why would Chris ask that? He glanced at him before he felt him let go of his jaw and take a step closer. Tom began feeling nervous and started to hear his heartbeat in his chest as he slowly brought his hand into his pocket and felt the soft fabric of Chris's cloth within it "Than how are you so very sweet Thomas?" Chris's question caught him off guard as he took a step back and looked at him with concerned eyes "W-What do you mean?" He could feel his heart beating faster as Chris took another step forward causing Tom to take a step back and ended up backing up into the wall.

He glanced at the floor as his breathing began getting heavy. He could hear Chris's steps getting closer until they stopped right in front of him. Tom took a deep breath and slowly raised his head up to meet Chris's blue eyes. He swallowed hard and searched Chris's eyes for any sign of hatred for him but he found none. He began biting his lip as he heard him speak once more "I mean how could a man that is so blind to his own son's feelings and who so selfishly tries to drive his son to his will, would end raising a son so sweet" Tom held his breath and felt a blush appear across his face as Chris leaned down and placed his arms against the wall, keeping Tom from leaving "You would think a man such as that would raise his son to be rather absent hearted yet here you are" He blushed more as Chris leaned down closer to him, allowing their noses to touch briefly "So kind, shy and wholehearted. Why?" Tom bit his lip, feeling rather hot as he glanced away from Chris for a moment. He had barely known the man for a day yet he was making him feel so affectionate. Tom cleared his throat and glanced down at his feet "I...I do not know. I-It's just how I am" He admitted shyly as he glanced up at Chris who seemed to have a blank expression on his face. "A-Are you mad?" Tom questioned him beginning to feel increasingly nervous, why was Chris was so interested in that? He snapped out of his daydreaming as he heard him speak "Why would I be mad Thomas?" Tom raised his eyebrow taking a note of how Chris had spoken his full name twice now, but quickly shrugged it off as he continued to stare at the ground. He took a deep breath and began playing with his fingers in a nervous manner "M-My father, I saw how...angry you looked when he...was talking to you and what he said" He took another breath and looked up at Chris "I apologize if he offended you in any manner. I do not know how I can ever make it up to yo-" "Dinner" Tom flinched back in surprise and ended up hitting his head against the wall as he let out a yelp, his cuts now stinging once again from the sudden action as he held his sore head.

"Thomas are you okay?" He heard Chris ask before he felt his muscular arms wrap around him and examining his head, an action which caused Tom to blush furiously "I..I..Umm yes I'm fine, t-thank y-you umm..." Tom lowered his head, feeling the heat from his cheeks grow cooler as Chris's arms unwrapped from him "W-Why do you want dinner with me?" He questioned Chris as he once again began playing with his fingers, not having the courage to look at Chris for the moment "You seem like a charming young man and I lack many friends around here" Tom slowly looked back up at Chris "Y-You don't have any friends?" He watched as Chris gave him a nod before he glanced to the side in thought "Why?" He found Chris to be very handsome and kind, who wouldn't want to befriend him? He heard Chris give a sigh causing Tom to turn his attention back to him as he seemed to wear a sad expression "They don't seem to be very accepting of me" Tom stood there in shock for a moment before he looked Chris over, his eyes and facial expression showed sadness and a hint of something else Tom couldn't quite put his finger on but reminded him of how he always hid who his affections belonged to. Tom once again snapped out of his daydreaming and cleared his throat "W-What do you mean not accepting?" He questioned shyly hoping the other didn't find him nosey. The last thing he wanted was to invade Chris's privacy and force him to talk about something he wasn't comfortable with. It reminded too much of his father who had always pushed him to do what he wanted, not even considering that he might want something else. Tom held his breath as he heard Chris answer "My ways of affection seem to offend them" Tom felt his eyes widen as a spark of hope went through him, perhaps Chris had the same affections as him?

Tom quickly took another breath to calm down, seeing Chris eye him before he cleared his throat and glanced at the floor "Well..." Tom nervously shifted his foot around before he glanced back up at Chris "I accept you for who you are. Whether your affections are ones that offend most or not offend at all" He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he saw Chris form a smile across his face before he gently took Tom's hand and brought it up to his lips. He stood there stunned, unable to even breathe as he felt those soft lips against the knuckles of his hands causing him to shiver a bit. He saw Chris slowly open his eyes as he pulled his lips away leaving Tom standing there breathless for a moment. He blinked a couple times, trying to possess why Chris would do such a thing. If anyone else saw that it would cause great concern as his father always said, however to Tom's surprise he didn't really care about any of that for the moment. All he seemed to care about right now was Chris, and what he just did. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest again before that familiar yet strange tingle feeling moved throughout his body and straight to the hand Chris was still holding. He could hear silence all around them before Chris took a breath "I appreciate how you are so very accepting Thomas, though I expect nothing less from a gentlemen so kind" Tom looked down once again as he felt his cheeks flush "T-Thank you" He shyly stuttered before he glanced back at Chris who was smiling "I shall see you for dinner than?" Tom slightly flinched as he felt his heart begin to race "U-Umm dinner where?" He questioned before he glanced down again unable to look Chris in the eye, his cheeks beginning to get redder "I am staying in a house that a farming family generously offered me. I am alone there and would be honored if you granted me your presence for even a short spell" Tom could feel Chris brush his fingers across his hand once more before he glanced back up "I...I would be honored to spend my time with you for I could not think of a better way to spend it" Tom admitted as he saw Chris smile, a sight that caused his heart to increase more before he felt those soft lips against his knuckles once more "Than I shall see you tomorrow yes?" Tom couldn't seem to find his voice, his heart continued to beat wildly in his chest as felt butterflies form in his stomach. He took a swallow, seeing Chris eye him once more before he nodded his head "Y-Yes tomorrow" He saw Chris's smile grow wide before he finally released his hand as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, Tom quickly following behind him "I shall send a carriage" Tom nodded his head and couldn't help but smile as Chris opened the door.

 

He tilted his head as he saw how dark it was and briefly wondered about Chris's well-being until he heard him speak “Until than" He saw Chris step out before he turned back to him "Good night Thomas" His face flushed once more before he shifted his feet nervously "Good night" He shyly muttered before he saw Chris close the door, allowing him to stand there frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe the affection he was already feeling for the man, he found him amazing and he would be spending even more time with him tomorrow. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and prayed this wasn't a dream as he felt his cheeks finally cool. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth Chris had given him and gently ran his thumb over it once more. He took another breath and slowly made his way upstairs and entered into his bedroom, closing the door as he felt the strange tingle go through him again. He slowly walked over to his bed and sat down with thoughts of Chris on his mind "He is such an amazing man" Tom whispered out loud to himself before he let himself fall onto the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling in his dark room as he brought the cloth up to his chest and cradled it. He slowly shut his eyes, thinking about the events that happened today. It was all so overwhelming. From the moment he saw Chris to the events in the Pub. Tom took another deep breath and let it out. He had his hopes that even if he acted like a completely nut in front of Chris today, that the man admired him too. At least in some way. He brought the cloth up to his nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled like lavender with a mixture of some other scent Tom couldn't quite put his finger on. He slowly rolled onto his side, not bothering to change into his sleep clothes before he slowly shut his eyes. He could picture Chris. His perfect blond hair and those blue eyes. His beautiful tan skin and that charming smiling. He slightly stirred beginning to slowly drift into sleep, loosening his grip on Chris's cloth before snuggled into his pillow.

_He was standing in his someone's bedroom, Chris's cloth held tightly in his hand before he glanced around as if he was looking for someone. He noticed he was in his bare form, as he continued to look around but saw nothing. Normally he would be ashamed of his naked form however he felt content as warm muscular arms wrapped around him 'Thomas' He heard someone whisper into his ear, causing him to give a moan before he leaned his head against their shoulder 'Chris I missed you' Tom said as he reached up to stroke his fingers along Chris's cheek before he felt his strong hands roam all over his stomach causing him to shiver with delight. He felt one of the hands leave and lightly grip his jaw before he felt those soft lips against his causing him to moan and wraps his fingers into Chris's hair 'Open your mouth' He heard Chris whisper making him moan into the kiss as he opened his mouth, feeling Chris's warm wet tongue invade his mouth before they traveled down to his neck. Tom let out another moan as Chris's hand continue to travel down him stomach before he broke the kiss and whispered in his ear 'Let me take you Thomas' Tom gave a soft moan and rubbed his body against Chris's, whimpering pleads before he felt Chris's fingers wrap around his-_

Tom shot his eyes open and almost fell off the bed. His breathing was heavy and his body covered in a cold layer of sweat, making his curls stick to his face. He was shivering just a bit as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath as he looked around his empty room. What would cause him to have such a dream? And about Chris no less. Yes he was attracted to the man but he usually was attracted by heart not by...other means. He placed his hand to his chest and noticed he still Chris's cloth and quickly dropped it as he inhaled a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart down.  He slowly shifted his legs, pausing as he quickly released his dream had gotten him more excited than he thought. He blush a furious red, feeling the cold sweat continue to drip off him as he thought of ways he could calm his uprising. He slowly got up and stumbled to walk across the room. He had never quite been in this situation before. He bit his lip to try and ignore the throbbing sensation of his appendage before he gathered up clothes and headed to the bathroom. He needed a cold bath. After which he was still shivering but at least he was granted the peace from the results of his dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet his mother as usual "Sweetheart" He heard his mother begin as she handed him a plate of food "Why did you gather water for your bath if you were not going to heat it up?" Tom nearly choked on his food, he hadn't thought his mother would notice that but then again she was the watchful eye of the house "...I..." Tom began trying to think of an explanation before there was a knock at the door and he silently thanked The Lord as he watched his mother walked over to the door "Hello Ma'am" Tom's ears perked up, he knew that voice anywhere. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, hearing his mother reply “Mr.Hemsworth please do come in, to what do we owe the visit?" Tom blushed furiously upon seeing Chris as his mind flashed back to his rather exciting dream "I am actually here to collect Thomas"

He heard Chris speak as he shot his head back up and felt his heart begin to race. He did not tell his mother he was having dinner with Chris and quickly became nervous before he shifted his feet. It was not like him at all to keep something from his mother, he always ensured to tell her everything. Aside from his normally kept secret of course. He swallowed hard and turned his attention to the floor as he felt his mother’s eyes on him "Thomas didn't say anything about this" He heard his mother speak before he hesitantly lifted his head back up "...I..." Well it seems no matter what he couldn't get out of any situation "...I suppose I was just...Still shocked over what happened yesterday it slipped my mind to tell you mother...I apologize" His voice sounded shakey as he glanced at the floor again, embarrassed that Chris heard all that. He could hear his mother give a small almost annoyed groan before she turned to Chris who spoke "I assure you he will be in the best of care" He heard his mother give a small sigh before he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder "Be back by nightfall sweetheart" Tom lifted his head up again and smiled as his mother ran a hand through his hair "I will mother" He said before he saw Chris head to the door "Let us go than shall we?" He heard Chris ask as he turned to his mother and gave her a small bow "Thank you ma'am" He said as Tom shyly walked over, feeling his heart skip a beat when Chris smiled at him.

Tom took a deep breath before he followed Chris out the door "I thought you said you would send a carriage?" Tom asked before he flinched back upon seeing Chris spin around, those blue eyes studying him "I did" He saw Chris gesture to the carriage that stood still a little down the road, before he felt his hand on his shoulder "That does not mean I wouldn't come along. As I said late afternoon yesterday, I wanted to ensure your well-being" Tom slowly turned his attention back to Chris as he felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, watching Chris's long hair blow around in the wind " T-Thank you" He said softly as flinched back once more feeling Chris's hand firmly gripping his shoulder before he felt him graze his fingers along his neck "They healed perfectly" He shivered as he felt Chris run his thumb over the cut "...I...I didn't bother to check them this morning" Tom admitted before he glanced to the side "I b-became rather preoccupied when I woke" He shivered once more as he felt Chris lean closer to him, giving a small gasp when he felt his hot breath against his neck "Preoccupied?" He heard Chris question before he felt those soft lips over his neck, making him let out a gasp as widened his eyes. Flashbacks of his dream started to form before his eyes causing him to bite his lip as a way to silence the moan that was threatening to escape from his throat. This was not right but Tom couldn't help but blush deeply as Chris pulled away, the sensation of his lips still lingering on his neck before he glanced up at him "W-Why di-" He froze as he felt Chris place his fingers over his lips as a way to silence him "When I was small my mother often kissed my wounds and bruises better" Tom could once again feel his heartbeat increase as Chris lowered his fingers, he could feel the sensation there too. Lingering on his lips as he glanced at the ground, nervously playing with his fingers "O-Oh well...a-ahh thank y-you?" Tom shyly stuttered before he felt Chris's hands cover his fidgeting fingers. He froze and felt his cheeks heat up once more as he slowly met Chris's eyes, his breathing slowing. He glanced into those blue eyes he seemed to be getting too interested in before he heard him speak "Let us go" Tom quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head up a bit "W-What?" He questioned as Chris gave him a smile "Daydreaming again?" Tom glanced down, his cheeks still red as he shyly nodded his head "...I...I suppose I'm daydreaming too much lately" He mumbled before he heard Chris laugh, a sound that caused butterflies to flow violently into his stomach "Nothing wrong with dreaming Thomas" He took a sharp inhale of breath as he slowly looked back at Chris and smiled "I s-suppose you are correct" He said before he cleared his throat and looked over at the carriage "Shall we depart?" He asked before he felt Chris's hand on his shoulder once more "Yes" He allowed Chris to walk him over to the carriage and blushed once again as Chris opened the door for him. He couldn't help but think that was very gentlemen like of him as he climbed into the carriage and waited for Chris to get inside as well. He stared down at his lap, feeling the butterflies begin to pool in his stomach once more. He took a deep breath before he felt the carriage tip and looked over to see Chris climbing in "Ready to go?" He heard Chris ask him with a smile that caused Tom to blush once more "Y-Yes but I do hope I am not a bother to you" He saw Chris motion for the carriage to go before he turned to him "Why would you ever think you are anything but a pleasure to be around Tom?" He could see the questionable expression Chris was wearing and glanced to the side "I...I suppose I do not have a very high self-esteem" He glanced at the

floor, hoping Chris did not think him a fool for what he just said.

"Thomas" He heard Chris speak as he felt him gently cup his jaw and bring his head up. Tom became frozen upon staring into Chris's eyes once more and wrapped his fingers around his wrist "Why would you ever look down upon yourself?" Tom bit his lip and once again glanced away from Chris, he didn't quite know why he often seemed to look down upon himself. He took a breath before he looked back at Chris "I suppose I have never really had many friends a-and I normally don't speak up for myself" He felt Chris loosen his grip on his jaw before he gave Tom an angry look causing him to shiver. Did Tom say something to offend him? He didn't mean to. He watched as he saw him run his hand through his blond hair before turning his attention back to him "Does your father often bring you down Thomas?" Tom flinched a bit at that question, he didn't quite like discussing the subject of his father "I...Well my father..." He trailed off, he wasn't sure if he should tell Chris about his father. He was raised not to speak rudely about anyone, especially his parents but perhaps it was better if he got it off his chest "M-My father always seemed to bend me to his will, I always do what he says because that is how I was raised" He gave a sigh as he felt Chris remove his hand from his jaw and focused his attention back to his lap "I just wish sometimes I..I was like you. You're very brave and the way you stood up to my father was very admirable" He admitted before he looked back at Chris who scratching his chin. Tom held his breath as Chris turned to look him in the eye "Any man worth his name would know that your father is a horrid man. I did not favor the way he talked to me and got absolutely appalled when I heard how he spoke to you. Had he always spoke to you that way Thomas?" Tom glanced back and forth as he continued to bite his lip, becoming increasingly curious as to why Chris kept using his full name "I..I suppose" He saw Chris give a nod before he gestured to the carriage to stop. Tom jolted forward as the carriage came to a rather rough stop before he heard Chris give a short laugh "We're here" He glanced over as Chris who got out of the carriage and was about to follow before he spoke "Stay" Tom paused in his actions and bit his lip again before he sat back up and watched Chris close the carriage door. He tilted his head wondering what he was up to before he jumped as the door on his side opened and Chris held his hand out "Come Thomas" Tom held back a moan upon hearing Chris's smooth accent before he slowly crawled over and took his hand, blushing as he helped him step out of the carriage. He looked around realizing they were now on the other side of town, which made him recall how Chris left last night. Did he walk all this way? Tom frowned, feeling guilty for not thinking about Chris and would of gladly given him a carriage to ride home in rather than having him walk. Tom felt Chris squeeze his hand causing him to snap out of his thoughts and turned to look at him "Daydreaming again?" Tom blushed embarrassed before he glanced down "I just...Did you walk all this way last night?" He shyly questioned Chris as he squeezed his hand back, smiling a bit at how perfect it felt before he heard him speak "Yes" Tom looked up at him with a frown "Why did you not tell me I would of gladly-" He felt Chris silence him again by pressing his fingers to his mouth "It's quite alright Thomas, I didn't want to be a bother and it was not that long of a walk I assure you" Tom let out an annoyed groan as he glanced to the side before Chris released his hand and spoke "Shall we go inside?" Tom looked back and slowly nodded "Of course" He said with a small smile as he followed the man into the house.

He examined the house as they got closer. It was a rather small house but impressive, he noticed the many beautiful flowers growing in the gardens and the unique carvings that were embedded into the wood. He turned his attention back to Chris as they stepped onto the front porch and watched Chris open the front door before he stepped inside. Tom however hesitatingly stood on the porch. He didn't like to step inside someone else's home without permission. He shifted his feet as he glanced at Chris "Aren't you coming in?" He blushed once more as he nodded his head and slowly stepped into the house. He could smell the many burning candles and looked around to see many pieces of furniture. He glanced around more as he followed Chris down the hallway, his nose catching the scent of food. He briefly wondered what Chris had made until they finally walked into the kitchen, his jaw dropping at the sight of the table. It had a candle set in the center, the flames burning a bright orange that illuminated the food resting around it. Tom stood there stunned for a moment as he heard Chris open a bottle of wine. He slowly made his way over to the table and noticed the many fruit trays scattered along the table along with a huge plate of sliced turkey. He glanced around more and saw a bowl of mashed potatoes and a pot of green beans. Tom completely stunned at the display didn't notice Chris behind him until he spoke "Thomas" He jumped back and spun around to see Chris with two glasses of wine before he felt his heartbeat increase once more. His jaw opened slightly as if he were about to speak as Chris handed him one of the glasses "Is something wrong Thomas?" He heard Chris question him before he watched him take a sip of his wine. Tom glanced down into his wine, seeing his reflection in the dark red liquid before he looked back up just in time to see Chris licking his lips of the wine that stained them causing Tom to blush "I...I'm just not use to this" He admitted as he shyly took a sip of his wine, relieved that he didn't choke on it like he did the first time he met Chris. He glanced back up and saw Chris licking his lips once more before he took a step closer to Tom "What do you ever mean you are not use to this? You have friends yes?" Tom slowly took another sip of his wine, savoring the bittersweet taste before he tapped his fingers along the glass in a nervous manner "N-No" He said before he glanced down again, he didn't have any friends really. He had always spent most of his days inside due to his father's instructions, though every once in a while he got a break and would spend his day outside amongst the other children. But they didn't seem to favor him and often shunned him, calling him nasty names that would upset him rather greatly and he would end up running home in tears.

 

He jumped as he felt Chris's fingers around his jaw again and allowed him to gently pull his head back up. He frowned upon seeing Chris's concerned face before he spoke "I...I apologize I didn't mean to upset you..." Tom was now worried he might of ruined the evening for Chris before he saw him shake his head "There is no reason to apologize for you did not upset me" Tom took a breath of relief as he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the effects of the wine slowly take him before he opened his eyes once more "I just do not understand" He raised his eyebrows in a concerned manner "Do not understand what?" He questioned as he felt Chris let go of his jaw "How you could not have any friends. You are a very charming and outstanding gentlemen" He once again blushed before he scratched the back of his head "The other children didn't seem to favor me" He heard Chris chuckle "They did not favor you? For whatever reason could someone not favor you Thomas?" Tom gave a small sigh before he took another sip of his wine feeling his head swim a bit "...I...Well the other children often made fun of me" He admitted before he glanced back at the food and turned his attention back to Chris "W-Would you like to eat something?" He questioned as he looked Chris over, he could faintly see his face thanks to the illumination the candles gave him. He blushed slightly as Chris smiled at him "Of course let us eat" He heard Chris say as he reached past him and pulled out the chair "Come sit" Tom blushed at Chris's actions before he shyly took a seat and watched as Chris walked around to other side to sit down. He bit his lip before he tasted iron and quickly licked his lips and watched as Chris gathered some food on his plate. Tom looked over the food selection before he heard Chris speak "You're not hungry?" He jumped a bit in surprise before he looked around at the food once more "I..I am a little" He admitted as he shyly began piling his plate with some fruit, a few slices of turkey, and some mashed potatoes. He glanced over at Chris who was currently taking a few bites of his food before Tom glanced down at his food and took a small forkful "So Thomas" He snapped his attention back to Chris the fork still in his mouth as he ran his tongue around it "Yes?" He questioned before taking the fork out of his mouth and eyed Chris with a small smile which quickly faded. He paused as he tilted his head "What's that noise?" He asked out loud as he continued to listen more, it sounded like...Tom let out a loud yelp as thunder roared loudly and ended up spilling his wine, staining his shirt "Tom are you alright?" He heard Chris questioned as his chair scrapped along the floor and he made his way over to him. Tom took a deep breath and sighed "Y-Yes I apologize I didn't mean to get so startled" He picked up a napkin and tried cleaning the wine off his shirt but saw it was useless because the stain already set in "It seems like a thunderstorm is happening" Chris said before he leaned down and examined the stain on Tom's shirt "I don't think I have any extra clothes that would fit you" Tom glanced up at Chris who was more than likely correct, he was rather small compared to Chris and his clothes would probably be rather loose on him.

He sat up as a flash of lightening illuminated the room "I should probably head home" He mumbled as began walking out of the kitchen until he felt Chris grab his arm "Tom have you gone insane?" He raised his eyebrow before he turned around to face Chris "W-Well I...I do not mean to appear rude but I did promise my mother I would be back...and I wouldn't want to intrude by asking for a place to stay for the night or until the storm lets up" He couldn't see that well but he could sense Chris was wearing a concerned face as he felt his warm hand rest on his cheek "Do not be ridiculous. I asked for your company did I not? You would not be overextending your welcome by staying with me overnight especially if a thunderstorm is about" Tom's face turned a light pink and he slowly nodded his head "T-Thank you Chris" He voice sounded shy and hopeful as he continued to stare at Chris in the dark, though his thoughts went back to his mother. He did promise her he'd be back by nightfall but surely she could understand why he stayed. He jumped slightly as he heard another rumble of thunder "Hold on I'll get more candles" He heard Chris say before his footsteps walked towards the kitchen.  Tom looked around in the darkness before he began fidgeting with fingers again "Chris" He called hearing the noise of Chris rummaging through his kitchen and soon saw him walk out holding a candle "Yes Thomas?" He stood there a moment as he examined Chris's illuminated face and couldn't help but smile, Chris was rather handsome in any light "Umm...Are you sure you do not have a shirt I could borrow?" He didn't want to be rude and push for Chris to give him a shirt but he didn't favor wearing one with a giant wine stain on it and he certainly wasn't going to walk around with no shirt, though Chris didn't seem to have a problem with that "Do you really want a shirt Tom? You do realize I would not mind if you were half bare" He blushed furiously before he felt Chris's fingers wrap around his hand "If you truly want to change clothes we shall go to my room and see if you find one to your liking" He allowed Chris to guide him to the stairs, blushing deeper as he felt Chris intertwine his fingers with his and continued to walk up the stairs. Tom watched as the candle lighted their way until they reached the top, hearing the rumbling and flashing of storm continuing before Chris let go of his hand. Tom paused and looked around, the candle allowing him some light as he started to feel that odd tingle feeling in his gut once more. He walked further down the hallway to see Chris open a door "Right in here Tom" He heard Chris say as he disappeared into the room before Tom walked slowly down the hall. 'Why does this all seem familiar?' Tom thought to himself as he entered into Chris's bedroom and the feeling of deja vu hit him. He stood there frozen for a moment as he glanced around the room, it was so similar to the one in his dream. His breathing became heavy as he glanced over at Chris trying to remind himself it was just a dream, that Chris would never touch him in the way. He watched as Chris laid the candle down on his desk and turned to look at him "Take off your shirt Tom"


	3. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens during the overnight stay. Warning: Sexual Themes

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Three

Tom took a step back frightened before he managed to squeak out a “What!?” Images of his dream flashed before his eyes causing him to shiver before he noticed the odd look Chris was giving him “Tom you alright?” He approached the shivering man and placed a hand on his shoulder “I…I s-sorry umm…” Tom fidgeted with his fingers, glancing back and forth trying to think of a reason as to why he wouldn’t take his shirt off in front of him “I….Umm…Don’t like undressing in front of anyone” A guilty feeling went through his heart as he half lied. It was true he didn’t or rather had never undressed in front of anyone but the true reason he didn’t want to take his shirt off was because of that damned dream. There was not a chance that Chris would understand that, just the very thought of Tom telling him caused him to shiver again “Tom?” He saw Chris waving his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his paranoid thoughts “I…I…W-Why do you want me to undress?” His voice carried a hint of fear Chris must of picked up on “Are you afraid of taking your shirt off Tom?” He noticed the look of concern written across Chris’s face as he struggled to find his voice “Why?” He heard Chris give a small chuckle “We are both gentlemen here, I would not do anything to make you feel ashamed unless you do not find beauty in yourself?” After all Tom did say he didn’t have a very high self-esteem “I…” He glanced down to stare at Chris’s feet 'Beauty in myself?' He thought letting his shakey fingers fumble with the buttons on his stained shirt “Y-You…” Tom felt a shiver go down his spine at the same time his heart accelerated. He couldn’t find the courage to look Chris in the eye “Find me t-to be that of a beautiful man?” His lips felt weird as he stuttered the sentence out, he nervously shifted his feet awaiting Chris’s answer. Silence filled the room for a moment, the rain continued to hit the roof of the house causing a rather scary echo to go throughout the walls. Tom took a breath though his nose and looked out to the window, seeing lightening illuminate the room.

He nibbled at his bottom lip before feeling Chris cup his chin and raise his head up. He felt his cheeks flush at the sight of Chris’s gentle smile “Would you be offended if I did say you were a handsome man Thomas?” He let out a struggled noise as he tried to search for his words. Chris truly thought he was beautiful? He swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head. Why would he offended? Sure nobody had called him handsome or beautiful before but he was more flattered if anything “…I…” He wrapped his long fingers around the hand that was still holding his jaw in place. He let out another strangled noise, feeling his cheeks become redder “I…w-would not be offended umm…” He felt his cheeks grow hotter upon hearing Chris’s laughter “Oh?” He took a deep breath as Chris finally released his chin “Than why dear Thomas are your cheeks so flushed?” He let out an annoyed mumbled, playfully glaring at Chris who wore a smirk across his face “Perhaps it is because nobody has ever uttered those words to me” He saw Chris give him an odd expression, one that made Tom think Chris thought he was merely bluffing. Another rumble of thunder roared as the room was illuminated by lightening once more. He could see Chris’s blue eyes looking at him and his beautiful hair resting gently on his shoulders “You have never been complimented as a handsome man?” Tom took a deep breath, glancing down at the floor “N-Not that often no…My mother always does but…” He played his fingers again, seeing the wine stain on his shirt “C-Can I have that shirt now?” He glanced back up at Chris, catching the shirt he had tossed to him “Do you want me to leave so you can change?” Tom ran his thumb over it before he looked at Chris “N-No?” His voice sounded unsure. While he didn’t want to undress in front of Chris, it would be extremely rude to ask him to leave his own bedroom. He quickly debated if he should ask to go to the restroom but again he found it rude. He cleared his throat “I-I t’s fine Chris” His lips tingled upon speaking his name before he held the shirt up to look it over.

It was very simple just a plain white shirt with puffy ends to the sleeves. He folded it over his arm feeling nervous knowing Chris was staring at him. He took a hard swallow and turned to the side, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shivered feeling the cool air against his bare chest before slowly sliding the shirt down his arms. He turned his head to look at Chris who was now sitting down, his leg resting over the other and his fingers scratching his chin. Those blue orbs staring at Tom’s bare chest making him feel extremely self-conscious. He silently groaned, feeling rather embarrassed having to change in front of someone. He glanced down finally taking his shirt off, catching it with one hand before he quickly folded it into a square. He could feel himself sweating knowing it was from being so nervous. He wiped his forehead before he looked around for a place to set his stained shirt. He glanced around and eventually placed it on the floor beside his feet, he didn’t want to appear rude by placing it on any of Chris’s things such as his table or desk. He took a deep breath through his mouth, slowly letting it out as a way to calm himself. He was still nervous but more so now because of his dream. Would Chris really do those things to him? Though he hated to admit to himself he found the image rather pleasing but it would never actually happen…Would it? He shook his head feeling Chris’s eyes still on him before he held the spare shirt to his chest. Was it really necessary to stare at him? Tom remembered Chris’s words but surely he couldn’t find him that handsome, though he secretly hoped he would. He rather enjoyed Chris’s company and was beginning to feel a stronger sense of affection for him. Though part of him hoped it was love while the other part of him hoped it wasn’t. Lord knows what his father would do if he found out he loved a gentlemen. He felt a sting of pain go through his heart before he held the shirt up again. Sometimes he wished he had the bravery to do what he wanted and not just bend to his father’s will. He shivered once more, feeling the cold draft in the room before he finally slipped Chris’s shirt on. It smelled just like his cloth, lavender mixed with his natural body smell. He moved his shoulders a bit, the shirt was a little loose but Tom was grateful none the less. He took another deep breath, wiping his forehead again before he turned to look at Chris “Umm…T-Thank you” He felt his cheeks flush again seeing that Chris was still staring at him “I do not know why you were so shy as to undress in front of me Tom” He swallowed hard seeing Chris straighten his posture with a smile across his face “W-Why is that?” He took a step back watching Chris rise off the bed and walk closer to him “You are rather handsome inside and out. Why ever would you be so shy as to not show it more often?” Tom’s face turned a bright red. So many thoughts entered into his head and he started thinking Chris rather liked embarrassing him “S-Show it m-more often?” Why would he do that? He didn’t have anyone special nor close to him or that he even loved.

He shifted his body back and forth before clearing his throat “I…I d-don’t understand…” He looked at Chris clearly confused “Well I mean you are a beautiful gentlemen in all possible ways yet you are so shy and say you lack friends. Would not everyone want to get to know you?” Tom turned his attention to the floor again “I…I am not brave like you…” He shyly confessed before he lifted his head back up to see Chris raise an eyebrow “Brave like me? Whoever said I was brave Thomas?” He jumped slightly and looked at the other man with disbelief “W-What do you mean? Y-You are brave Chris!” He didn’t even realize he has taken a step closer to him until he saw the look on Chris’s face. He blushed and took a step back before explaining himself more clearly “You are a soldier, y-you saved me in the Pub, a-and you stood up to my father!” Thunder continued to rumble and lightening illuminated the room once more “That is braver than anything I could ever do…” He whispered softly before frowning, he wished he was brave enough to do any of those things. Especially stand up to his father, though somewhere deep inside he knew he could if he was only had more courage. He heard steps come close to him before warm arms embraced him causing him to jump in surprise, feeling his cheeks grow hot again. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around the small body and leaned his head in Tom’s curls “But you are brave Thomas, one is not defined by the actions they do but rather the reason why they do them” He pondered Chris’s statement, wrapping his fingers around the arms embracing him. Would he ever have a reason to be brave? He leaned into Chris’s body more, feeling a strange tingle go through him. If he ever did chose to be brave he knew it would only be because of Chris, but what made him so brave? Tom nibbled his bottom lip more, letting out a silent yelp as he tasted iron ”W-What was your reasoning for doing such things?” He felt extremely nervous asking Chris that but surely he wasn’t the reason correct? He heard Chris take a breath through his nose “From the moment I saw you standing in the crowd, I could not picture anyone else I would even think about protecting” Tom held his breath remembering that day. Chris dropping his jaw when he laid his eyes upon Tom and the way he winked at him when he finally passed him. He let a breath out, tightening his fingers around Chris’s arms “S-So it was me you were truly looking at?” He heard Chris give a small chuckle “Yes” He felt his heart beat with joy before Chris took a step away and laid his hands on his shoulders instead “You were the only one that stood out to me and I was worried that I might not have gotten to meet you” Though it was dark Tom was staring straight into those beautiful blue orbs, letting a smile come across his face “I saw you when you entered the Pub” He let his jaw drop, so Chris saw him first? He shifted his foot across the floor “I was looking for you…And I accidentally ran into that rather monstrous gentleman” He let his fingers run across the near healed cut he has received from that bluke. Chris’s soft chuckle filled the room once more “He comes to the Pub daily and often drinks himself into a drunken state. However I was sitting in the corner and watched him so roughly handle you before I made my way down to get his attention” He let out a small laugh of his own which caught Chris’s attention “That is the first time I’ve heard you laugh” Tom licked it bottom lip, feeling the soreness from nibbling on it “I-Is that a bad thing?” He wasn’t sure. It was true he didn’t laugh a whole lot. Perhaps it sounded strange?

He scratched his chin consumed in his thoughts before Chris once again snapped him out of it “Of course not, it’s rather a beautiful melody to my ears” He blushed furiously, Chris thought his laugh was beautiful? He felt the man cup his cheek “Whatever were you laughing at though?” He smiled “I was just thinking about the whole ordeal. Rather funny looking back on it now” Chris gave a soft chuckle before he stepped away from Tom “I suppose that it is rather funny” He gave another small chuckle before he looked out the window. It was pitch black but he could hear the rain as thunder continued to rumble and another flash of lightening illuminated the room “I’m afraid I only have one bed” He didn’t expect any guests to stay over and he wasn’t sure if Tom was willing to share though he’d gladly sleep on the floor, he could see Tom fidgeting with his fingers. Something he noticed Tom often doing when he was nervous “I..umm” He smiled at the other’s shyness “We could share if you do not mind sleeping by my side but I could perhaps sleep on the floor?” He saw Tom flinch back before he quickly muttered a few “No’s” Making Chris smile as he thought Tom was rather adorable though he couldn’t help but feel as if he were pushing him into doing something he was rather uncomfortable with “Are you sure?” He watched Tom step closer to him, shyly nodding his head “I-It would be extremely rude if I asked you to give up your own bed” He took a breath, glancing at Chris “I…I would not mind sharing umm i-if that’s okay with you” He saw the other man smiling at him “Of course Tom, I was the one who suggested it” He walked over to bed and took a seat down before unbuttoning his shirt, something that caused Tom to blush once more “W-What are you doing?” He questioned making Chris stop in his actions before turning his attention to him “I usually sleep bare. Though I would never when sharing a bed with you Thomas however may I request I at least sleep with my shirt off?” Tom played with his hands again, his cheeks red hot picturing what Chris had just said before shaking his head “I…ahh…O-Of course…N-No trouble” He saw Chris smirk and almost felt like glaring at him,his suspicious that the other man loved seeing him so nervous were now confirmed. He took a deep breath watching Chris slide his shirt so delicately off his body and felt a strange sensation go through him upon seeing his rather muscular build. He swallowed hard, shifting his legs. 'Please don't be excited again' He prayed trying to clear his mind hoping Chris didn’t notice his uprising.

He watched the shirt as it was thrown across the room before Chris stood up and stretched “You want to climb in first Tom?” He shifted his legs again, thanking The Lord it was mostly dark in the room “S-Sure” He let out a small groan, taking baby steps over to the bed. He paused and placed his hand on the bed, trying to keep his balance as he unlaced his shoes before slowly climbing onto the bed. He struggled shifting his hips until he ended up falling forward “I didn’t know you were that tired Tom” He could hear Chris chuckling at his own joke making him bury his face into the sheets. If only that were the truth. He brought his face back up before continuing to crawl over to the far side of the bed. Pulling the covers over him quickly, he continued wiggling his hips. Of all the times for this to happen why now? He took a deep breath, at least if he had his back to Chris chances are he wouldn’t even notice Tom’s excitement. He felt the bed tip as Chris climbed in next to him, he glanced over his shoulder and once again thanked The Lord that Chris decided to sleep back to back. He pulled the cover over his shoulder and snuggled into the pillow, smiling as his nostrils were filled with Chris’s scent “Good night Tom” He blushed and nibbled his bottom lip ignoring the slight pain as he tried to silence a nervous giggle “G-Good night Chris” He snickered before covering his mouth, he didn’t normally giggle when he was nervous but he had never shared a bed with anyone, especially another man. He felt Chris move around trying to get comfortable before Tom snuggled into the pillow once more, closing his eyes. He laid there with his eyes shut tightly in thought. Everything that happened lately seemed like a dream and part of of him wondered if it was. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without if he hadn’t of met Chris and it may seem strange but Tom honestly thought they got along rather well. As if they were almost meant to be together and had already known each other. He smiled letting himself drift into sleep, he just hoped there would be no repeats of the dream he had prior.


	4. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris are headed back to the Hiddleston home. What happens when Tom's father is introduced when they almost kiss?

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Four

Tom stirred in his sleep, the sunlight from outside creeping into the room causing it to illuminate with a faint glow. He gave a groan and turned to lay on his side, stretching his arm out. He snuggled into the pillow, giving a small yawn before fluttering his eyes open. His vision was blurry but he noticed he was not in his bed. He shot up with wide eyes as he looked around. This wasn’t even his room. He sat there for a moment before images of last night flashed before his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and glanced down, rubbing his eyes. Why would Chris not wake him? He did not want to overstay his welcome and his mother must be worried sick. He crawled to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over it before he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. No doubt Chris was already awake, perhaps he was coming to check if Tom was awake as well. He stood by the bed watching as the door opened and Chris’s figure walked through. Tom looked at him puzzled, seeing he was carrying a food tray. Pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice were placed in the center of the tray, a small flower vase to the right “Oh good you’re awake” He blushed seeing Chris flash his brilliant smile as he walked over to him, placing the tray on the bed “How did you sleep than?” He gave a nervous chuckle seeing Chris turn to face him “I slept wonderfully but…” He looked down, fidgeting with his fingers “Why did you not come and wake me? I do not want to overstay my welcome, or rather I did umm…” Chris slapped his shoulder playfully “Do not talk such nonsense Thomas, I absolutely adore your company” Tom gave a small chuckle, his stomach filling with butterflies at the slightest touch of the other man “Y-You truly enjoy my company?” He saw the other man give him a strange look “But of course Tom, would I have done all that I have if I did not enjoy your company so?” Images of Chris saving him from the Pub flashed through his mind causing him to smile “I suppose you do have an impressive point” He nervously giggled and glanced at the food tray “Did you make that?” He gestured to it, hearing Chris laugh “Yes I made it” His heart increased, his eyes wide with amazement “Really? I did not know you could cook” He sat down on the bed watching Chris shrug “I learned how to cook when I was little. Mom only had boys so she best teach cooking to someone and I learned from her” He smiled at the memory. He did miss being back home but here with Thomas…Something just felt right.

He eyed Tom with a smile before placing his hand on his shoulder “Well go ahead eat” Tom looked at him with wide eyes “Y-You made this for me?” He heard more laughter before another playful slap hit his shoulder “Of course I did Tom” He felt the butterflies grow, his fingertips tingling “B-But what umm…W-What about you?” He didn’t want to eat if Chris had not, that would be extremely rude. He saw the other man perch his lips, something that caused his stomach to tie in knots “I already ate” He turned to face Tom with raised eyebrows “Are you not hungry Thomas?” He frantically waved his hands around, his face bright red “No, no, no” A wave of nervousness hit him at Chris’s surprised look “I-I mean…” He shifted his eyes back and forth, desperately trying to think of what to say “I…I just didn’t want to umm…e-eat if you didn’t already” The smile that came over Chris’s face made his heart melt “You do not have to worry about that Tom” He smiled widely at Chris “But if I was hungry” He reached over and picked up the fork, Tom eyeing him the whole time “I would just do this” He stabbed an unfortunate piece of scrambled egg and brought it up to his lips, biting half of it with a smile “And then” His mouth was still full as he gently gripped Tom’s jaw and brought the fork up to his lips. He couldn’t help but snicker as he gently squeezed the other’s jaw to make their mouth open. He placed the piece of egg in their mouth and pulled the fork away “I’d do that” He chuckled seeing how very red Tom’s face was. He reached over and cupped one of his cheeks, feeling the heat of it against his fingertips “Thomas why are you so flushed?” His voice was coated in a teasing tone making Tom swallowed hard “I-I ahhh…” He chuckled as he leaned closer, their noses brushing ever so lightly against each other “Best be careful or I might eat you” He placed his hand on the other side of Tom’s face, feeling the heat grow hotter under his hands. He leaned his forehead against Tom’s, those familiar slender fingers wrapping around his wrist “C-Chris?” He snickered at the nervous tone in Tom’s voice “Your face is so very red, I must admit you look rather delicious” He felt lightheaded as Chris spoke, his vision fading in and out “Tom?” He felt dizzy, leaning over to the right “Thomas?” He felt Chris’s grip on his shoulder as he blacked out. Chris, the food tray and at least half the bed came with him as he hit the floor. He gasped for air, cold water dripping down his face and soaking his shirt “Tom?” He felt a warm hand on his cheek “Are you okay?” He blinked a few times, his vision coming back to normal seeing Chris leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

Tom gave a small smile, bringing his hand up to wrap his fingers around Chris’s hand “Yeah…I-I’m fine” Though his cheeks flushed a light pink, how embarrassing to faint. He heard Chris sigh in relief “You fainted mate, I was…” He watched Chris lean closer, his body heat making Tom realize just how cold he was. He shivering as Chris wrapped his arms around his small figure. Tom involuntarily wrapped his arms tightly around Chris, longing for his source of warmth. He could feel the other man run his fingers through his wet curls “I was so worried there for a moment” Tom felt guilty, water still dripping off him “Y-You ran to get water?” He felt Chris nod “I didn’t want to leave you because I wasn’t sure what just happened but I ran out of the house as fast as I could and fetched water like that of a mad man” Tom let out a small sigh, letting his fingers brush lightly across the other’s hair “You’re wet” He noted, though Tom was soaked. He could feel the dampness of Chris’s hair “Yeah” He chuckled before he pulled away from Tom, cupping his cheek once more “You sure you are alright?” He eyed Tom, his curious concerned eyes burning through him “Y-Yeah” He shivered, wrapping his arms around him “I-It’s freezing” He shivered once more, rubbing his shoulders trying to get warm “I can get you a towel and a new set of clothes” Tom glanced at him “N-No it’s fine…Y-You already offered me your shirt” He blew into his hands, rubbing them together “I d-do not wish to be rude o-or a bother by r-requesting you give m-me more clothes” He heard Chris sigh as he stood up, offering his hand to the shivering man who gladly took it “Thomas you are wet and freezing cold, it is of no trouble at all” He guided the man over to the bed and wrapped the blankets around him “Stay here a moment, I just washed my clothes let me see if they are dry enough for you to wear” Tom nodded watching him leave out the door, water dripping down his neck as he wrapped the blankets tighter around his shivering body. He glanced at the floor, noticing the mass amount of water that coated it. The sun reflecting off the water, causing Tom to take a breath. His shivering becoming less violent. He reached his hand up to wipe his forehead, gasping at how cold his fingers were. A chill ran down his spine, making his head jolt back. He could hear his teeth chattering before he slowly got up, careful not to slip on the wet floor. He gripped the blankets tightly with one hand, using the other to pull back the window curtain. He squinted his eyes, the sun was beaming brightly outside as he saw Chris with a basket. He smiled seeing those gentle blond locks blow in the wind as he watched the man begin to neatly fold the clothes that were previously hanging on the clothes line and place them into the basket, making tidy little piles.

He let out a giggle as Chris bent down and carried the basket by leaning it against his hip. He tapped the glass hoping Chris would hear him. He watched the man pause and look around before he tapped the glass again, smiling as Chris looked up. He waved, trying to hold back giggles, seeing Chris laugh. He watched the other’s mouth move ‘I’ll be there in a moment’ He nodded watching Chris continue until he was out of sight. He slowly walked back to the bed feeling the urge of how good it would be to have dry clothes. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked at the door waiting for Chris to step through it “Tom?” He heard Chris question before seeing the door open “I got some dry clothes or rather the ones that were the most dry” Tom smiled “Did you see me at the window?” Chris gave a soft chuckle as he laid the basket next to the shivering man still wrapped in his bed sheets “Yes I did” He gave a smile watching Chris rummage through the basket “I think these will fit you just fine” He watched Chris place a pair of black pants with a white shirt and brown vest next to him “Do you wish me to leave while you change Thomas?” He took a swallow and looked at Chris, he knew asking the man to leave his own bedroom would once again be rude…But how would he change? He slowly got up, letting the blankets fall to the floor “I…I believe I shall be fine Chris but…” He glanced down, the images of his dream flashing before his eyes making his body grow hot “Perhaps you could close your eyes while I change?” Tom’s lips tingled, he had never spoken a sentence like that and it was indeed strange to speak such a sentence out loud. Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at his request “Thomas you are indeed an adorable gentlemen” He smiled seeing Tom become flushed once more as he grabbed the clothes he laid out and held them tightly to his chest “I…I” He felt his cheeks get hotter, what about him was so adorable? Chris chuckled again and humored him, closing his eyes with a smile “Alright closed. Cannot see one single thing” Tom eyed him curiously before waving his hand in front of the man’s face. He didn’t seem to stir, he just sat there and began humming. Tom glanced down, his lips perched as he began feeling nervous. He let out a small sigh, taking one last look at Chris before he walked to the center of the room. His nervousness growing as he glanced back at Chris, making sure his eyes were still closed. He looked around and eventually settled on placing the clothes gently on Chris’s desk. He shifted back and forth before his trembling hands gripped the end of his shirt. The cool air hit his exposed skin, making him shiver before the shirt was finally off “Tom?” He let out a surprised yelp, holding the shirt tightly against his chest, spinning around to look at Chris. He felt relief wash over him seeing the other man’s eyes were still closed “Tom?” Chris questioned again when he didn’t hear an answer “Are you there Tom?” He could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest before he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead “Y-Yes?” He heard Chris chuckle, flashing that perfect smile of his “You are going to tell me when you are finished changing correct?” A chill ran down his spine “Y-Yes o-of course” Chris chuckled once more, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear “Alright just checking mate” He nodded his head, though Chris couldn’t see that.

Tom blushed letting the shirt fall to the floor before he slowly gripped the waist of his pants. He glanced back, making sure Chris still had his eyes closed before he pushed his pants down. The cold air surrounded his now bare body. He shivered stepping out of his pants before kicking them to the side. He walked over to the fresh clothes he had placed on Chris’s desk, hearing him continue to hum. He swallowed hard before grabbing the shirt with shakey hands. He ran his thumb over it, feeling the softness of the fabric. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled the scent of lavender, the known scent Chris always carried with him. He smiled, his mind flashing the image of wrapping his arms around Chris and holding him tight. He felt a tingle in his stomach, his excitement creeping up on him again before he took a deep breath ‘Please don’t get excited’ He begged himself once again feeling his excitement slowly fade. He took another breath, his heart thumping against his chest as he slipped the shirt on. He could feel the warmth of it again his skin, though goosebumps still appeared. He reached for the pants and shakey put one leg through them, trying his best to keep his balance. He glanced at Chris once more, glad his eyes were still closed before he slid his other leg through the pants. He pulled them up so they were resting on his hips before he glanced down to look at himself. The clothes were a little loose of course but Tom was happy to be in dry clothes at least. He quickly placed the vest over the shirt and slowly walked back over to Chris, placing his hand over his shoulder “Hmm?” Chris turned his head, his eyes still shut “Tom?” He nervously smiled “Y-Yeah it’s me” He felt his heart increase once more seeing Chris smile “You finished changing than?” Tom gave a small giggle “Yes I’m finished” Chris rubbed his eyes before fluttering them open “Oh good” He blinked a couple times, his eyes getting readjusted to the lighting of the room “Thank you again” Tom glanced down shyly playing with his fingers “You know for everything saving me, helping me, being so kind…” His cheeks flushed again, Chris was indeed a wonderful man. At least through his eyes. He smiled and placed his hands over Tom’s fidgeting ones “You do not have to thank me for that Thomas” He let out a nervous groan, feeling Chris’s warm hands over his. The tingling in his stomach increased, raising his head up to look at the man before him “B-But why not Chris? You have been nothing but kind to me since we met. I wish to repay you” He nervously looked at Chris, a hint of hope in his eyes as he stared into those beautiful blue ones that studied him just as equally “Tom…” He kept searching those forest green eyes for an answer as to why he would Tom would want to repay him.

He did all those things because he wanted to, not because he needed to and certainly not because Tom owed him a favor if he did “You don’t have to repay me I-” He saw the pleading look in those green orbs and gave in “Do you truly wish to repay me for the deeds I have done?” Tom nodded his head, his body slightly shivering. He had never had much of a chance speaking his opinion. Speaking what he wanted to and though Chris denied he did not have to repay him, he still wished to do something to thank the man. Chris let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He truly didn’t think Tom needed to repay him but…He shifted his eyes, thinking of a reasonable thing Tom could do to repay him “Thomas?” His eyes focused back on the man sitting next him “Hmm?” He chuckled seeing Tom’s curious face “The other soldiers are having a bit of a celebration party tomorrow…Would you do me the honor of attending it with me?” Tom’s eyes widened, his breath caught. Chris wanted to go to a celebration with him? Well he did owe the man and not only that, he simply adored his company. He cleared his throat as Chris awaited his answer “Y-Yes” He admits for a minute there he had forgotten Chris was even a soldier “It would be an honor to go with a soldier such as yourself” He gave a giggle, seeing the joyful look that came over Chris’s face “Thank you Thomas” He blushed feeling himself being pulled into a tight hug. He took a deep breath and allowed his head to leaned against Chris’s, enjoying his warm embrace “Come let us go” He felt Chris pull away and frowned missing his warmth before he noticed the hand stretched out to him. He glanced at it before looking at Chris who smiled brightly “Let us go shall we?” He repeated as Tom looked at him curiously before taking his hand, slowly wrapping his fingers around his hand “Where are we going?” He tried to regain his balance after Chris pulled him up but was only dragged out the door “Well we best get you home correct?” He felt a sadness go through his heart, he didn’t want to leave Chris just yet though his mother was probably worried sick by now. He gave a small sigh as Chris carefully led him down the stairs “I suppose you are right…” His voice carried a hint of sadness before he glanced down, walking right into Chris. He shook his head and looked up at the man “I-I’m sorry I didn-” He watched Chris turn around, placing two fingers to Tom’s lips “Thomas is something wrong? You sound upset” Though he probably knew why, he didn’t want to leave Tom either but his parents must be concerned over his whereabouts. He frowned looking at Chris “I just…I love being in your company Chris” He didn’t want to push, considering he spent most of last night with him but he did enjoy being with Chris very much. He smiled and gently cupped Tom’s jaw, tilting his head up “I love being in your company as well Thomas” He smiled, his heart beating with joy. Chris felt the same way? Tom never thought he was good company but was more than grateful that Chris enjoyed being with him.

He glanced down “Could we spent just a little more time in each other’s company than?” He held his breath. He did not want to appear rude if Chris was busy…In fact he hadn’t even considered the other man’s schedule. He quickly changed his mind “I mean…I-If you wish to do such a thing…I do not…Umm…Want to push you” Chris chuckled, placing his hand on the nervous man’s shoulder “I cannot think of a better way to spend my time than with you Thomas but perhaps we should stop at your home first?” Tom’s eyes lit up with happiness before he felt fingers wrap around his hand. He glanced down seeing Chris’s fingers wrapped around his. He smiled looking back up “Of course” He could feel the butterflies tingle throughout his body as Chris brought his hand to his lips once more. Letting out a short giggle, feeling the tickle from Chris’s facial hair before his warm lips gently laid a kiss on Tom’s knuckles “Shall we?” He smiled feeling Chris slowly let go his hand before extending it back out for him to take. He blushed pink before taking the hand, intertwining their fingers together. Chris smiled ever so sweetly at him before they proceeded down the road. It would take at least 2 hours to get to the town from here. But he truly didn’t mind, Tom was absolute perfect company and with their fingers intertwined Chris found himself beaming with pure happiness. He watched the leaves blow around, the twigs snapping beneath their feet “Thomas” He watched the man turn to face him, a smile across his face “Yes Chris?” He smiled at Tom in return before glancing down “Have you ever wished to be married?” He looked at him in surprise, why on earth would Chris ask that? “I know that your father wishes it upon you to be married, do you have anyone you wish to do such a gesture with?” Tom took a breath and lowered his gaze to the ground “No…” He nibbled his bottom lip though it was a little sore from his previous nervous habit “My father…wishes for me to get married but I do not wish to get married just because” He slowed to a stop as he glanced up at Chris, their fingers still intertwined “Women get married because the man has money…Has something absent of love that holds more importance to them than love itself. Men get married because it is a required request for them to carry out” Chris felt his eyes widen, his heart increasing. Did Tom truly think this way? He watched the man give a sigh, a sad look carried in his eyes “I feel as though the absent of true love in this world is causing an absent in my heart” Chris frowned, a wave of sadness filling him as he released Tom’s hand “Thomas…” His voice was soft and a bittersweet emotion filled it. Tom held his breath, his eyes still focused on the ground “I wish to marry for…” He trailed off feeling his cheeks being cupped, his vision meeting Chris’s “True love” He whispered getting himself lost in those blue eyes.

Chris swallowed hard, an unfamiliar feeling of heat flowing into his cheeks as he leaned closer to Tom. Their lips inched apart as Chris continued staring into those green orbs “I feel the same way” He whispered before closing his eyes. His breathing became heavy, feeling Tom place his hands over his. The heat growing between their lips before “Thomas!” Chris shot his eyes open, his head moving in the direction that Tom’s name was called. He sighed in relief seeing it was his mother. He took a breath trying to calm his fast heartbeat before he looked over at Tom “M-Mother?” Tom questioned his voice slightly shakey and Chris knew it was from the close moment they just spent embracing each other though he couldn’t help but chuckle as Tom’s mother ran and pulled him into a tight hug “Sweetheart!” Tom flushed with embarrassment as his mother hugged him, his arms incapable of moving in his mother’s tight grip “Oh I was so worried about you!” He let out a groan feeling his mother’s grip only get tighter “M-Mother y-you’r-” He breathed sweet air into his lungs as his mother released him and sent Chris a playful glare for laughing at his mother’s display of affection “Hello ” Chris greeted as he saluted her causing her to flush “Oh ” Tom raised his eyebrow, feeling just a bit strange seeing his mother flush over Chris but he was at least happy to put his mother’s worries to ease. He jumped feeling Chris grip his shoulder “I was just about to deliver Tom safely at home, though we did wish to spent more time in each other’s company before we depart from one another” He saw Tom’s mother smile “Of course, come boys I shall make us all lunch” She gently cupped her son’s cheek “I wouldn’t want you to run around on an empty stomach” Tom once again blushed with embarrassment at his mother’s display before Chris gave a laugh “Lunch would be wonderful, perhaps you’ll drop something else in your teacup I’ll have to fish out for you” Tom gave him an amused half smile before he playfully elbowed Chris “Perhaps I’ll drop it in your teacup than” He let out a laugh “If you do than will you be the one to fish it out?” He smirked seeing Tom’s unamused face, following his mother as they continued down the road to the Hiddleston home.

Chris politely reached for the door handle allowing Tom’s mother to walk in first before he gestured for Tom to do the same “Thank you. You are such a gentlemen” Tom teased as he walked into his house making Chris laugh “I know thank you for noticing Thomas” He looked back at Chris shaking his head “I’m starting to see your teasing side just a bit” Chris smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder, guiding him down the hallway and into the kitchen “Yeah, I’m use to teasing my brother all the time back at home. I rather have fun with such antics” Tom tilted his head in curiosity before his mother ushered them to take a seat “So you find me to be that of the image of your brother?” He felt a sting of sadness go through him but he knew that Chris didn’t view him as such. Still it never hurt to ask. Chris looked at him with surprise “Why would I ever view you as such Tom? I do not see you as the image of my brother, rather as a charming and kind gentlemen who has won my affections over” Tom blushed deeply, glancing away with a nervous smile before his mother placed a cup of tea in front of him “Do you boys want some sweets? The ginger snaps are almost done” Chris laughed and gently took the cup of tea from Tom’s mother “I love ginger snaps” He eyed Tom who sat there blushing “I..I would l-like some” He heard the sweet sound of his mother’s laugh before she gently cupped his chin “Thomas don’t look down. It’s rude not to look at others when they are speaking” Tom’s face grew redder “S-Sorry mother” He didn’t exactly favor being embarrassed by his mother, though as always Chris got some entertainment out of it “Reminds me of my mother back home. 2 boys and she would always favor scolding us” He watched as his mother looked at Chris “Oh you have siblings?” He felt butterflies grow in his stomach seeing Chris smile “Yes I have a brother. Crazy we are together but we all love each other so” Tom took a small sip of tea, a smile spreading across his face. It was nice to hear Chris talking about his sibling and wondered what it would be like if he had a brother. He was blessed with two dear sisters, whom were both happily married which left Tom being the only child of the Hiddleston family still yet to be even engaged. Perhaps that is what made his father push for him to get married so badly and Tom had to admit he was disobeying his father by continuing to hold such things on pause.

He gave a small sigh, licking the tea off his lips “He’s engaged to a good woman, I find her a little less appropriate but he loves her truly so I shant complain as for myself…Well I would rather hold off on any previous or future engagements until I find one who has captured both my heart and soul” He gave a small half smile, he must of been daydreaming once more. He felt a bit guilty, having missed what Chris was speaking about but perhaps his mother could fill him in. He could smell the sweet cinnamon scent of his mother’s cookies nearing done as she excused herself from the table. Tom watched her run over to the oven and carefully take the cookies out. His mouth watering from the sweet scent and his stomach rumbling waiting for the cookies to fill it. He felt Chris’s hand over his, causing him to turn his head with a smile “Were you daydreaming again Tom?” He gave a nervous giggle before blushing “I ahh…” Chris laughed and placed his hand on Tom’s cheek “You have been daydreaming since we met, are you always like that?” Tom nibbled at his lip, his hands fidgeting under the table before he heard his mother’s footsteps. She placed a large plate piled with cookies in the center of the table “Would you boy’s like some sandwiches?” Tom sighed in relief, thanking The Lord he didn’t have to respond to Chris’s question though his cheeks still burned and he could still feel the tingle where Chris’s hand previously was. He quickly sipped down the rest of his tea which had grown rather cool but it did help his cheeks burn less. He glanced at Chris who was staring at him. Those blue eyes making his stomach turn “I’d love a couple sandwiches” He let out a short laugh causing Tom to shiver from the beautiful sound “Back home in Australia mother always made sandwiches. Though I hate to admit so but I ate most of them” He heard his mother give a small chuckle “Than I will have to make sure to make extra for you ” Tom glanced up to see his mother turn to him “What about you sweetheart?” He glanced away, nervously nibbling his lip. He felt Chris’s eyes on him “Y-Yes I’d love a sandwich mother” He smiled sweetly feeling his mother gently run her hand through his curls that were now dry before cupping his cheek “Alright sweetheart” He gave a small smile, he was rather hungry.

He watched his mother reach for the plate of cookies, holding it between them “Please take a cookie darlings. I made them fresh” He heard Chris give a chuckle, reaching for a cookie at the same time as Tom. Their hands brushed against each other making them pull away with a gasp of “Oh’s” Chris cleared his throat “Go ahead mate” He said his tongue slipping a bit as the other man blushed “N-No you go ahead, y-you are the guest” Chris smiled and took a cookie after Tom’s mother placed the plate down “I know how to solve this” He said in a joking manner, taking the cookie and proceeded to break it in half “One half for me and the other half for you” Tom smiled shyly and took the cookie half muttering a quiet thank you making Chris laugh “Best way to have a cookie is to share it” He chuckled once more before taking a bite of it, savoring the gingerbread like flavor as he eyed Tom “Y-Yes I suppose that is the best way to share a umm…” He glanced at the half cookie he held “A cookie” He gave a smile before he took a bite, the cinnamon flavor bringing his taste buds to surface “This is absolutely delicious my compliments to the wonderful maker of these” He heard his mother giggle at Chris’s compliment “Oh Mr.Hemsworth you are wonderful” He watched his mother pick up a plate of small sandwiches and bring it to the table “It is a shame you are not married. You would make a lucky woman very happy” He saw Chris’s smile turn to that of a frown “I suppose…” Tom frowned, nibbling at his cookie. He knew Chris’s family forced him into engagement but did Chris have a special someone back home he wanted? He felt a small jolt of heartache go through him before his mother noticed his sad expression “Thomas is something wrong?” He shot his head up, looking at her “Oh I ahh…N-No” He glanced at Chris seeing him raise his eyebrow in a suspicious manner. He swallowed hard. Turning his attention back to his mother “N-Nothing is wrong mother…” His eyes shifted back and forth trying to think of an excuse, though it pained him to lie “I was just wondering…” His eyes resting on the plate before him “W-What type of sandwich this is” His mother gave him a strange look before she laid her hand on his forehead “Thomas are you feeling well?” He felt his cheeks flush as his mother continued to check him for a fever “Y-Yes mother I am fine” He felt his stomach turn in an unpleasant manner though he wasn’t lying to his mother this time, he was fine but still.

He watched her look him over before removing her hand from his forehead “Well alright Thomas but you are having me so worried” He gave a nervous smile as she walked away, his green eyes filled with hints of guilt “…I umm…I apologize mother” He glanced down at his sandwich, seeing the pieces of cucumber sticking out of it. He nibbled his lip. He wasn’t all that sure if his appetite was there anymore but he knew his mother would worry if she did not see him eating. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the sandwich and slowly brought it up to his lips, taking small nibbles. He placed the sandwich down and grabbed his teacup before noticing it was empty, causing him to frown. He glanced around before deciding to swallow the food without a drink, though it went down like iron and his throat became scratchy. He placed his hands on the table, feeling rather anxious before a warm hand covered his own. He held his breath, looking up to see Chris looking at him with slited eyes “Tom why did you lie?” His eyes widened and fear ran through his heart. Chris knew he lied? He focused his attention down though Chris once again cupped his jaw, lifting his head up “I…” He looked to the side, could he really tell Chris the truth? Well he knew the man wouldn’t judge him but still it felt so inappropriate to talk about one’s feelings for a such a personal matter “I…just well when my mother mentioned you would make a lucky girl happy” He licked his bottom lip, feeling nervous but he forced himself to continue “I remembered your story from before and well I became overwhelmed with such an emotion as sadness” Chris looked at him strangely, searching his eyes for where the man would get such a feeling from. It was true his family did not inform him that they arranged him to marry someone, but why would it make Tom feel such a way? Based upon Tom’s father and his story as to why his father keeps pressing him for an engagement perhaps Tom was reminded of his own feeling about the subject of engagement and marriage? But that still doesn’t fully explain why he felt such sadness, unless he felt affections for him? He found Tom to be the very type of gentlemen that could win anyone’s affections over. Whether it was man or women “Thomas” He slowly wrapped his fingers around Tom’s trembling hand, noticing the rather nervous look that came over the other man “Do you feel affection and envy?” Tom felt his eyes widen, affection and envy? He glanced down, his eyebrows lowered as he thought. He felt affection for Chris of course. He felt it since the first day he laid his eyes upon him but envy? Tom could not recall a single moment in his life where he felt such but could it be that he envied the woman that Chris was surely to be married to one day?

He heard his mother humming in the background and hoped she was not listening as he turned his attention back to Chris “I feel affection for you” He whispered, his cheeks flushing and a sense of relief washing over him. Chris’s breath come to stop as the other man whispered him an answer, Tom truly felt affection for him? He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, the feeling of happiness flowed within his heart “I feel affection for you as well” He whispered back, squeezing Tom’s hand gently. He smiled and placed his other hand on top of Chris’s, letting his fingers brush over the delicate skin “I think you are very lucky” He watched Chris’s smile fade into that a confused expression “Why would you think I am lucky?” He licked his lips once more, feeling a faint sense of bravery inside him “Because even though your family forced marriage upon you, the bravery inside you and your strong will helped them to excuse it. I fear my father will continue to push him until I carry out his request to become engaged” Chris frowned and inched off his chair just a bit, cupping Tom’s cheeks “I will not let that happen” He swallowed hard, his heart increasing as he looked at Tom’s smiling face “D-Do you really mean that Chris?” Tom’s eyes held happiness within them, an emotion he had almost forgotten existed but Chris made it surface once more. Chris smiled, gently rubbing his thumb against Tom’s cheek “I do” He slowly dropped his hands and leaned back into his seat, his cheeks feeling hot as he continued to smile “After all I saved you at the Pub and I’d gladly save you again” Tom couldn’t help the loving glaze in his eyes, Chris saving him was the best thing that had ever happened to him “You are truly a brave soldier” He heard his mother step out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Chris gave a small laugh “I am not brave Thomas” He leaned a bit closer and playfully poked Tom on the nose, casing him to squeak in surprise “I just wanted to protect you” Tom had involuntarily covered his nose after Chris poked, making him laugh at the sight. He blushed, uncovering his face “And you pledge to protect me as such again?” He felt his heart melt as Chris smiled brightly at him “I would pledge to protect you every day if such a vow of affection existed” He blushed deeply glancing away for a moment, his hands on his knees “You would truly take such a vow if one existed?” Tom looked at him curiously seeing the man lean closer to him, their faces inches apart “Of course. You are very important to me Thomas. If something were to happen to you I am not sure where I would be” He let his jaw drop, Chris truly felt such a way about him? Well than again he wasn’t sure where he would be if Chris wasn’t in his life.

He felt Chris’s warm hand cup his cheek as he closed his eyes, his cheeks growing hot once more “Why do you find yourself unimportant Thomas?” He could feel Chris’s hot breath against his face as he slowly opened his eyes “I did not…find much value in myself before” He looked Chris in the eye, his heart pounding “But you make me feel as though I am worth more than silver” He heard Chris chuckle “Because you are Thomas” He blushed and leaned his forehead against Chris’s, wrapping his fingers around the hand that continued to cup his cheek “You value me to such an amount?” Chris run his thumb against the skin of the others cheek “To an amount more than this world itself” He felt shivers go down his spine hearing Chris whisper to him, causing his head swim with beautiful thoughts “You are rather sweet” Chris gave another chuckle “Only when my heart is exposed” He perched his lips “You chose to expose your heart to me?” He wondered why Chris would do such a thing, he would never do anything to hurt the man but did he truly value him that much he dropped the walls surrounding his heart? He heard a soft snickering coming from the other man “I didn’t chose to have my heart exposed to you” He felt a small amount of sadness as Chris spoke though he wasn’t all that sure what the man meant “My heart chose to expose itself to you Thomas” He felt his cheeks grow even hotter, his eyes wide with shock “W-Well I’ll be sure to keep the walls down than” He smiled feeling Chris cup his other cheek and slowly lean in, their lips inches apart making Tom feel the heat between them once more “Thomas” He jumped back in surprise, shooting his head in the direction of the voice. His heart nearly stopped and a shiver of fear ran down his spine upon seeing his father in the doorway.


	5. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a young woman now introduced what happens when Tom's father insists he asks for her hand?

 

Shall you have my heart?

Chapter Five

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

He felt his breathing become heavy, his father's cold eyes studying him. He didn't dare move. He was too frozen by fear. He glanced over at Chris who seemed unafraid, standing tall as if nothing could make him fall "Mr.Hiddleston" He said respectfully, looking back at Tom who shivered. His eyes never leaving his father "Mr.Hemsworth" His father’s voice was cold, uninviting but Chris did not stir. He did not even show fear, his blue eyes burning holes into his father "Inquire me this" His father said stepping into the kitchen making Tom tilt his head in question when he saw a young lady standing behind him "Who is it that welcomed you into my home Mr.Hemsworth?" He took a hard swallow, glancing between Chris, his father and the unnamed woman standing by his side "Your son Thomas and your wife Mrs.Hiddleston invited me into your home without hesitation, does my presence sicken you sir?" Tom jumped his heart racing with fear, did Chris truly say that? His nails dug into the wood of his chair, he prayed it was not true. He would never utter such words to his father though he knew not of his father’s reactions to such a thing. He could already see the anger that flashed in his eyes upon hearing Chris. He slowly glanced down, shutting his eyes. He was too frozen with fear to say anything but he did admire Chris so.

Is affection more powerful than that of fear? He heard his father give a soft chuckle "Mr.Hemsworth I am quite surprised" He lifted his head back up, seeing Chris's hateful glare directed at his father who remained where he was standing "Perhaps they do educate your kind" He let his jaw drop, a chill running down his spine hearing Chris growl. He knew the man was bound to say something offensive to his father and though he did not defend his father’s executions of Chris, he also did not want to hear any further insults directed at the man he admired "F-Father!" Tom stated his voice shakey as he slowly rose from his chair. He glanced over at Chris who wore a rather confused expression before he looked back at his father "Do you wish to discuss something with me?" His eyes widened, he had had never spoken quite out if line like that before. He heard Chris give a soft chuckle most likely happy Tom had his moment though even he knew his father would put an end to it "Thomas" He shivered at the sound of his father dark voice and became frozen with fear once more before he felt a hard smack across his face. His head flying the other way and pain radiated from his now red cheek.

He felt arms wrap around him, allowing his hand to rest against their shoulder. He slowly brought his hand up and touched his burning cheek, hissing at the stinging sensation. He felt a comforting hand rubbing his shoulder "Meet me outside later, I'll ease this pain" Chris's gentle voice whispered in his ear before he released him and walked past his father "Mr.Hiddleston" He said respectfully though he'd rather have his tongue cut off. Tom eyed him slowly walking out the door, his feet longing to run after him. He felt fear consume him as the door shut and glanced back at his father who had a smile written across his face, his hands placed over the young woman’s shoulders as he guided her over to him "Thomas" He eyed his father than the young woman. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her black hair gently resting in curls against her shoulders and her brown eyes studying him making him feel rather uncomfortable "This is Alexis Bennett, eldest daughter of Mary and Andrew Bennett" He swallowed hard as he watched Alexis bow "It is an honor to meet you Mr.Thomas Hiddleston" She raised her hand up and Tom knew full well to be respectful of their customs. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand, feeling an extreme sense of guilt as he placed a gentle kiss on it.

His stomach twisting in knots recalling the many times Chris made such a gesture with him. He licked his lips which suddenly felt dry as he glanced past her, not wanting to look in her eyes "As it is you Miss Alexis Bennet" His throat burned from speaking such words. He could hear his father give a soft chuckle "I wish for you to ask Alexis for her hand" Tom jumped, dropping her hand as he looked at his father with a horrified expression "B-But fath-" He became silent upon seeing his fathers raised hand "Thomas I would not have to push such a thing if you carried out my request but I have been since your birth waiting for you to marry another and your mother has well informed me of your unhealthy habit of being rather shy" Tom felt his eyes tear up, his lips turning into a frown "M-Mother told you?" He whispered a hair above a whisper eyeing his father who still smiled "So I suggested to Mr.Bennet that his daughter meet you since he too has been searching for a young man to wed his daughter to" Tom shivered glancing over at the girl who too smiled "It would be quite an honor to wed you Mr.Thomas Hiddleston, my father has informed me that he shant find a better man to wed me to than yourself. Would you not agree?" His mouth felt dry, his throat scratchy and all he could think of was Chris.

He felt his heart sink, his stomach twisting harder "I-I..." He glanced at his father, those angry eyes burning into his soul making him shiver "I suppose Miss Bennett" He said though he felt a jolt of guilt run through him "Mr.Bennett is hosting a dance tomorrow evening, a rather small social gathering and I insist you and Miss Bennett go together" Tom's eyes widen, his arms involuntarily jolting up "No!" He quickly said, shivering upon seeing his father’s angry face "What?" His father questioned making his heart race in fear. He closed his eyes for a moment picturing Chris. That soft blond hair, those beautiful shining blue eyes and that stunning welcoming smile. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes as he dared glancing at his father. Feeling his heart beat with bravery, Chris still on his mind "I have a previous engagement with Chris" He heard his father growl making him shiver again but he did not flinch "Cancel those engagements" His father warned, his voice dark and anger filled it "I cannot for I promised an engagement to Chris first" His voice was a bit shakey, something between fear and bravery continued to run through his veins. He felt the painful grip of his father pushing him across the room making him stumble before he was thrown forward "Thomas" His father growled as he regained his balance "You will go with Miss Bennett and that is final. I shall hear no more nonsense from you" Tom took a deep breath, picturing Chris once more "No" Tom fell to the ground seeing stars before he cupped his stinging cheek, his father looming over him "Thomas" He heard his father sigh before he was pulled up by his arm "I do not know what has gotten into you and I know this is not how I raised you to behave" Tom pulled against fathers grip, his heart racing "And how did you father!?" He questioned before feeling his father grip his hair, causing him to hiss "Thomas you will stop this, you know full well how I have raised my son to be" He continued to hiss in pain his father dragging him up the stairs causing him to stumble. He had never once spoken out of line, disobeyed his parents or even questioned his father. His shoes scrapped against the hardwood floor before his father stopped in front of his door, opening it before throwing his son forward. He stumbled, regaining his balance before turning to his father "You will go with Miss Bennett and I shall hear no more of this" He glanced down, his breathing becoming heavy as he slowly rubbed his head "And I shall not hear nor see no more of Mr.Hemsworth. You shall stop requesting and being in his presence" He watched his father turn to leave, his fists clenched together "Why?" He heard his father’s footsteps come to a halt as he turned to face him, his eyes tearing up "Do you not care that causes me happiness? Gives me a reason onto which you have never?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes violently "Do you not care about your own son's happiness?" He stuttered the last part, sadness filling his voice, his eyes still focused on his father "I expect you to do what is best for this family Thomas not what you think is best for yourself" He felt his heart break as his father walked away.

His knees gave out from under him causing him to fall to the floor, covering his face as tears streamed down. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to do. He brought his hands down hugging himself as he leaned over, watching his tears fall creating a small puddle. His thoughts went back to Chris and remembered the cloth he gave him. He slowly raised his head, wiping his wet face as he looked around his room. Where did he leave that again? He slowly raised himself up, his body shaking as he slowly walked towards his bed. He slept with it the day before he went to Chris's house so more than likely it was resting somewhere around his unmade bed. He nibbled his bottom lip slightly embarrassed, tears still falling down his cheeks. He really should have made the bed before he left for Chris's house but he was so very excited, it must have slipped his mind. He pulled back the covers, looking under the pillows before he peeked under the blanket. He felt around and eventually found it hiding between the blanket folds, he slowly wrapped his fingers around it smiling. A small part of him hoped this was Chris's token of affection for him but a bigger part of him was afraid to even believe that. He sniffled and let himself fall onto the bed, holding the cloth close to his chest. Tears still falling down his face, wetting his ears and created a small puddle beneath his head "What have I done?" He whispered to himself before he heard footsteps. His eyes widened as he shot up and glanced towards his doorway to see his mother.

He panicked for a second, hiding the cloth behind his back "M-Mother?" His voice was concerned and confused as he watched her walk into his bedroom, her hands placed in front of her "Thomas" She spoke softly as she approached him and gently cupped his bruised cheek making him hiss in pain "I am sorry" He looked at her with a confused expression "For whatever for mother?" He questioned as she took a seat beside him "Your father is not the best man you wish to disagree with" She ran her thumb over her son's bruised cheek frowning "But you know how you feel is a sin" She whispered causing him to jump back in surprise "W-What!?" Did...Did she know that he felt affection for Chris? He watched her eyes study him before dropping her hand. Tom held his breath, his eyes tearing as his mother leaned closer "Any mother can tell the way you look at Mr.Hemsworth is a way only a man shall look at the woman he loves" Tom felt his heart race, fear washing over him as his stomach turned making him feel sick. He shot up turning to look at his mother, Chris’s cloth held tightly in his hand "D-Did you tell father!?" He said in a panicked tone "Y-You told him h-how I was so shy how I-" She raised from the bed, wrapping her arms around her shivering son with a gentle "Shh" Tom felt more tears fall from his eyes, his body shivering with fear "I did not tell Mr.Hiddleston but Thomas" She gently pulled away and cupped his cheek once more, wiping away his tears as she did when he was a child "But you best do what he says" He looked at her with a shocked expression, feeling anger boil within in his veins "Do neither of you care for what I wish to have?!" His tears fell to the ground, his eyes burning and his vision blurry.

He heard his mother sigh "Thomas you are my son. I have loved you since the very second you were born. But you cannot always have what your heart desires" Tom covered his eyes, turning away from his mother feeling his heart break in two "And yet you can" His parents told him since he was at the young peak of 15 that he was required to marry and though he was now a man over 20 he had yet to do so. Yet his parents pushed him to bind to their desires. Their wants. Their needs. Not caring if he loved someone else. He wiped his eyes looking at his mother "You are suggesting I forcibly wed Miss Alexis Bennett?" He questioned, his eyes red and his voice shakey. His mother sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders "I just want what is best for this family and you know what your father wants is usually what is best sweetheart" He shook his head and looked towards the floor, seeing the puddle from his earlier tears " Thomas please I am only asking this of you becau-" Tom growled "Because it is what you want!" He had never snapped in his entire life and his mother’s hurt face perched through his heart. He let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead "It is what you want" He repeated his voice in a whisper "Not what I want" His mother reached over and cupped his cheek "Thomas I know you are upset but perhaps if granted a little time to consume your thoughts an-" Tom hit her hand away "You cannot make me!" He stomped over to his door, pausing to face his mother. Guilt ran through his heart as he saw her broken expression "I'm sorry" He whispered before running over and hugging her tightly "I do not want to marry her" He felt his mother run her fingers through his curls "I know sweetheart and I apologize but you cannot avoid this...The family needs you to be strong and do as the words of our religion speak of" Tom took a breath and looked into his mother’s eyes "You may go to him if you wish" He smiled, his teary eyes filled with a hint of hope before he ran back out the door. Taking his time to walk down the stairs before glancing around the corner. He could see his father talking to Miss.Bennett and quietly made his way to the back door. He slowly looked down at the cloth still head in his hand before kissing it gently. He took a breath pushing it into his pocket before slowly opening it as to prevent any noise.  He quietly stepped out. The warm air hit him as he turned around closing the door just as silently before wiping his eyes.

He stared at the door before letting out a squeak of surprise feeling strong arms wrap around him "I'm sorry Thomas" A smile formed on his face, a beat of happiness went through his heart. He slowly turned around looking into those blue eyes "Are you alright?" Chris questioned seeing the other’s red eyes. He slowly cupped his cheek, a frown spreading across his face "What happened?" His voice was filled with concern before he wrapped his fingers around Tom's hand, guiding him to the side of the Hiddleston home. Tom glanced at the ground, Chris's fingers wrapped around his almost made everything seem better. He let out a small sigh, his throat feeling dry "M-My father he..." He felt the tears coming to his eyes once more before Chris wrapped his arms around him "He wants you to wed that young woman" He jumped, his eyes staring widely at Chris "H-How did yo-" He paused. A shiver running down his spine feeling Chris run his fingers through his hair. He felt his cheeks flush as the other man pulled him close, resting his chin atop of his head "My family did the same thing. They introduced me to a lovely girl, however my suspicions were that they wanted an engagement between that young woman and myself" Tom listened, his hands roaming up to rest on the other man's chest "What happened?" His voice was a whisper but he heard Chris chuckle "A few days after I met her an invitation was sent to have dinner at her home. I accepted, however I felt an unexplained feeling of dread when I arrived" He could hear Chris's voice become less happy, almost angry as he continued to listen "Her whole family was present and I thought it odd how she stared at me throughout the whole evening, after which I saw our parents exchanging words with one another and later on they pronounced an engagement between Miss Bentley and I" Tom slowly balled his hands into fists, envy spreading through him. He knew the affection he felt for Chris could never be but the thought of him embracing anyone else made Tom envious. He took a deep breath "Is that when you got drafted?" He glanced up seeing Chris smile "Well in a way yes Thomas but after my parents pronounced the engagement, needless to say I was not pleased. I excused myself and took a walk around Miss Bentley's town. I noticed people gathering around, running towards the town center" Images of his first encounter with Chris flashed through his mind when everyone arrived at the town center to welcome the soldiers back "I wondered what such excitement was about so I followed the townspeople and noticed they were all arriving to view the soldiers" He paused and gently rubbed Tom's back, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head "I watched them march around and declare they were looking for brave new soldiers to join in the fight for freedom. I suppose I was so upset over the news of engagement that  I was so very desperate to run away from it" He let out a sigh, glancing away for a moment.

He paused and glanced up at Chris, his tears dried and his heart beating fast "So I signed up without hesitation and got accepted. Miss Bently's family was furious as was mine but I spoke the truth stating that such an engagement without my consent is not that of a truthful one and I left" He gave a sniffle as Chris lowered his head, their noses touching "B-But you said she is now married to another" Chris closed his eyes, nodding slightly "She is" Tom took a breath looking into those blue orbs "How did you find out?" His voice was shakey and he felt guilty not wanting to pry into Chris's personal life. He heard Chris take a breath, pulling away before resting his hands on Tom's hips "My father sent a letter just before I was to come back to Australia" He slowly cupped Tom's cheek, purposely nuzzling his nose against the others "But what happened Thomas? Your eyes are red" He slowly wrapped his fingers around Chris's hand "He wished for me to marry her yes...B-But I refused an-" He felt his head being turned, delicate fingers brushing against the bruise on his cheek "He hit you?" Chris questioned running his thumb over the bruise "Y-Yes" Tom shyly confessed looking down to avoid Chris's eyes. He felt his head being lifted up, Chris using his other hand to caress his cheek "The only way one should touch a loved one is to embrace them, hold them or" Tom blushed as Chris leaned his forehead against his, cupping both of his cheeks.

He felt his heart race as Chris leaned in, the heat between their lips growing. He held his breath, moving his hands up to wrap around Chris's neck, embracing him "Kiss them" He whispered feeling the slightest touch of Tom's lips brush against his before "THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON!" The sound of a door slamming caused him to jump, Chris holding onto him tightly calming his fast heartbeat. Chris kept his arms tightly around the other man as he took a few steps back, glancing around the corner to see Tom's father. Anger instantly hit him before he released Tom, cupping his cheeks once more "We must go" He whispered watching Tom's eyes widen "B-But-" He placed his fingers to Tom's lips "We shall depart for my home, I cannot and will not allow you to stay with a man who inflicts such unjust actions upon his own son" He wanted to argue but Chris grabbed his hand tightly and began running. He nearly tripped as they ran down the street, his stomach twisting with fear as he glanced back. His house growing smaller and smaller. His eyes started watering "Chris!" He cried as the man slowed his running pace "Yes?" He turned around, his hair windblown and strands hanging in his face causing Tom to catch his breath "W-What is wrong with me?!" He shirked causing Chris to jump back in surprise "T-Thomas" His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice stuttering, he usually wasn't one to be shy "I stood up to my father! I yelled at the mother!" Tom frantically searched for Chris's cloth, remembering it was in his pocket.

He sniffled and took it out gently rubbing his eyes with it. He was rather grateful he had put it in his pocket. He did not even want to think about what would happen if his father went through his room and found the cloth. He remembered the anger in his father’s voice when he screamed his name. Would it be possibly that his father would throw the cloth away if he found it? His thoughts were now frantic causing him to hold his head, tears running down his face "Thomas" Chris whispered cupping his cheeks once more, his heart breaking upon seeing the other man so broken "It is okay" He assured him, pulling him close to embrace him "Everything's okay Thomas" He could feel Tom's arms wrap tightly around him, leaving not even an inch between them "Do you promise me this?" He could hear the shakey fearful tone in his voice and placed another gentle kiss atop his head "I shall promise you anything to rid you of the tears the stain your face and replace it with the beautiful smile I have grown to adore so" Tom sniffled and glanced up, the other man's smiling face causing him to smile as well.

He slowly cupped Chris's cheek, running his thumb across the smooth skin "I a-adore your smile as well" Chris smiled and gently wiped away a tear from the others eye "Than smile with me and put to ease this foul mood for you are far too sweet to feel such an emotion" He sniffled as Chris gently brushed his hand through his curls "That is the expression I adore the most on you Thomas" He gave a small giggle grabbing Chris's hand before placing a kiss on it "Thank you" He whispered, closing his eyes as he leaned into Chris's hand "There is nothing you should thank me about Thomas, I shall do whatever it takes to make you smile once more" Tom gave another sniffle before wrapping his arms around the other man tightly "I do not know what I did to deserve such a friend as you but I am entirely grateful that I had the pleasure of meeting you" He smiled and cupped Tom's jaw raising his head up "As I am Thomas" He blushed furiously as Chris gave him a gently kiss on the cheek before frowning "What am I to do about my parents? My family? Surely I cannot go back and expect everything to be as I left it" He perched his lips, Tom's worried tone making him slightly nervous. He did have a valid argument, what would he do upon returning home? He could feel Tom tightly grip onto his shirt, as if Chris was his last lifeline.

He gently wrapped his fingers around Tom's hand, leaning down to look into those green eyes "Perhaps you could grant me the forever honored privilege of staying at my home for one night more?" Tom looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Chris wished to have his company once  more? He nibbled his bottom lip "Y-You truly wish to have my company once more?" Chris smiled, his heart seeming to beat fast within his chest "Of course you are a delight to be around, have I not told you that before Thomas?" He blushed, glancing down as he tried fighting the smile that was now spreading across his face "P-Perhaps I'm just starting to believe your words are true" He let out a small giggle causing Chris to smile at the wonderful melody "As you should Thomas for you are one who deserves any word of compliance" He blushed furiously and let out a nervous giggle, his father's actions being pushed to the back of his mind. He fidgeted with his fingers before looking into Chris's eyes "Thank you" He smiled a bit, his heart no longer feeling heavy "For everything" Chris smiled and rubbed the other man's back "You do not have to thank me Thomas for I am just speaking the truth" He perched his lips in thought "So Thomas are you going to grant me honor of your company this evening?" He wrapped his fingers around the others hand, bringing it close to his chest. Tom flushed more, wiggling his fingers "I-I suppose but I do not wish to get you in trouble" Chris smiled, wrapping his arm around the blushing man "I have been in worse situations mate" He gave a small laugh though he held a great deal of disliking towards Tom's father, he couldn't help but feel that man just may be worse than the things he faced. Of course he'd never tell Tom that, he wanted nothing more than to protect him.

He swallowed hard, his fingers wiggling as Chris continued to hold them close to his chest "Chris?" Tom questioned, snapping Chris out of his daydreaming "Hmm?" He turned to Tom, smiling "Shall we head to your home?" He asked Chris, flushing slightly as the other took his hand and intertwined their fingers together "Of course" He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the soft skin, smiling as Tom's face turned to a light red "You look simply adorable Thomas" He commented before walking down the road, his fingers still intertwined with Tom's "I-I.." He wasn't sure what to say…Chris often complimented him and though he wanted to believe that the man held the same affections, he was afraid of what consequences such a thing held. He recalled his mother’s words, the way he felt a sin? He did not choose to feel these affections but...He glanced over at Chris. His hair gently blowing around and a smile on his face. He did not want to be right, though a sinful action is what he is feeling. He would never give up how he felt around Chris, he liked him a lot. Almost loved him. He was the most beautiful creature his eyes ever beheld. Would he give that all up to be forcible wed to Miss Bennett?

Chris looked around, the trees were changing. Red, yellow and orange leaves lay scattered across the ground. The air nipping at his nose creating a feeling of Christmas, though Thanksgiving came first. He frowned a bit. He was not planning on spending the holidays away from home and with Tom's father around it was highly unlikely he would allow Chris to borrow Tom for that day. He let out a sigh, his hand tightening around Tom's "Is something wrong?" He glanced over at Tom, noticing the concerned look in his eyes. Chris cleared his throat "No I was just thinking about the holiday. I cannot leave to see my family" He frowned, his thumb brushing across Chris's hand in a comforting way "But you can" He said almost in a whisper "There are carriages you can take, perhaps ask your general?" He tried to sound hopeful and though a small amount of pain ran through his heart, he knew Chris's family was important to him. Chris gave a soft chuckle, turning his attention to him "I know I can get transportation there but I cannot leave for someone who holds my affections resides here and I do not wish to leave them" Tom felt his cheeks flush, his stomach filling with butterflies. Was Chris talking about him? He cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the ground as they continued to walk. He heard Chris chuckle, making his face grow hotter "Thomas I must say you often flush around my presence" He nervously nibbled his bottom lip, so Chris had noticed him blushing? He pulled at his shirt collar, unsure of what to say.

His throat felt swollen and his lips dry "I umm..." He took a breath, glancing up at the other "I am sure anyone would flush in the presence of yourself" He felt a lump in his throat, a nervous feeling pooling into his stomach before hearing the soft laughter of Chris "Do you truly believe people flush in my presence Thomas?" He could feel the other man lean closer to him, their shoulders brushing against each other causing a shiver down Tom's spine. He shifted his eyes back and forth unsure of what to say or even do "W-Well I mean ahh..." He wasn’t sure how to respond, but he was more than certain anyone would be stunned in the presence of Chris. He was absolutely the perfect man. He glanced up at him, a small smile across his face "Y-You are quite an impressive man" He turned his attention to the ground once more, his hand feeling rather sweaty though he did not want to let go of the Chris's hand "You are quite impressive yourself Tom" He looked up at Chris, his heart speeding up as he saw that perfect smile across his face "I-I am?" He knew he did not have very high self-esteem but he also did not think anything he had done would be considered impressive "But of course Thomas, do you not agree?" He let his jaw drop a little, licking his lips "I umm...I well you know I umm-" Well this is a quite a jam isn't it?

He felt his cheeks light up from embarrassment before he let out a surprised squeak, finding himself being pulled towards the other man. His heart pounding his ears as those strong arms wrapped around him tightly "You truly need to have more self-confidence Thomas. You truly are impressive. Not only because of the things you do but the things you say as well. Nothing is a sweeter melody than what speak when you use your voice" He let out a small groan feeling slightly faint at Chris's words. He truly thought the words he spoke were beautiful? He swallowed hard, wrapping his fingers around the arms embracing him "Y-You truly think my voice and words are that of a beautiful melody?" He heard Chris give a soft chuckle, pulling him closer "Of course not even the finest music composers could match to the sound I hear when you speak Thomas" He let out another groan, feeling the heat radiate from his cheeks "I-I umm" He glanced to the side once again at a loss for words, he slowly leaned against the other man "T-Thank you" He stuttered as he took a breath, trying to cool his cheeks.

He felt Chris adjust his grip around him before glancing back at him. He knew his father had requested him to join Miss Bennett at tomorrow’s dance at the Bennett household but Chris's celebration was the same day. He was afraid thinking of what consequences his actions would result in, though the words from Chris's stories ran through his mind _"Such an engagement without my consent is not that of a truthful one"_ He did not wish to marry Miss Bennett nor go to the dance her family was holding. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when Chris waved his hand in front of him "Tom you alright?" He glanced down, scratching the back of his head noticing it was still a little sore from his father rather brutal handlings "Y-Yes I'm sorry I was...." He nibbled his lip before looking back at Chris "Thinking" He finished before he felt Chris come to a stop. He frowned a bit, leaning closer to Tom "Thinking about what? You can tell me, whatever is troubling you Thomas?" He glanced away from the other "I...umm" He let out a small gasp feeling Chris gently cup his jaw, an action that he had gotten quite use to since they met.

He let out a small whimper looking into those baby blues "You know that I feel affection for you Thomas and I do swear to you that I would not take anything you say for granted and nothing you confess to me would be viewed as ridiculous" He felt his heart increase, his recently cool cheeks heated up once more before he wrapped his fingers around Chris's hand. He took a deep breath "It is just...my father requested that I join Miss Bennett at her home for a bit of a get together her father is hosting and yet I wish to go with you to your celebration...I fear" His eyes showed signs of worry, his lips turning into a frown "Of what my father might do if I do not go with Miss Bennett" Chris perched his lips, listening to the other speak. Well Tom’s father had already bruised his son’s skin, would it be possible that he would inflict more bruises onto him? The very thought of anyone hurting Tom made him rather angry. He pulled the other man against his chest, resting his chin atop of those curls "I cannot tell you what to do and what not to do Thomas. But I assure you I would do my best to protect you and heal any bruises or wounds you have" He allowed his hands to run through the other's hair "And you can always run to me if you are in need of anything" He pulled away and gently placed a kiss on the other's forehead, making Tom's face flush once more "Y-You truly mean that?"  He stared at Chris with disbelief, no one in his life had ever uttered such words to him and he had to admit it felt strange yet exciting.

Chris chuckled and slowly ran his thumb over the other's moist lips "Of course I mean it Thomas, I would never speak such words to you if they weren't true" Tom shivered at the sensation of the other's thumb running across his lips, resisting the urge to lick them "S-Sorry I just umm" He wasn't sure what to say, Chris was always complimenting him and though he knew for a fact the other man held affection for him. He wasn't sure if it was the same affection he held "I..Y-You are very kind and sweet Chris" His lips tingled and his heart raced once more as the other smiled "As are you Tom, even more so" He slowly leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the others, chucking softly as Tom's cheeks grew redder. He thought it rather an adorable spectacle to see the other man so flushed over his slightest touch. Tom let out a small groan, raising his hand up to feel the heat of his cheeks "I-I umm...T-Thank you" He shyly looked down, his body slightly shivering before he felt Chris grab his hand "Shall we head to my home?" Tom couldn't help but smile though the guilt still clawed at the back of his mind. He truly wanted to go with Chris and was more than eager to see him dressed in his uniform once more. He could feel the wind blowing against his cheeks, cooling them before he nodded his head "Y-Yes let us go" He heard Chris chuckle once more as they continued down the road. He glanced back, the building and houses of his town no longer seen. He took a breath through his nose as he looked back at Chris, a smile across his lips "Would it trouble you if I stayed for another night?" A slight joking tone in his voice as he smiled grew bigger “Not at all Thomas”


	6. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Tom thinks all the fighting is over? 
> 
> (Note:I know some of you have been questioning the way I format my work. Just for future reference I just like centering my work. That's all)

 

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Six

The sky had turned darker, the wind blowing the leaves around as they approached the first few steps of Chris's home. Tom smiled as they approached the door "You will come in this time correct?" Chris joked as he undid the lock making Tom playfully glare at him "I only stood on the porch because I did not want to be rude and enter your home without your permission to do so" He quickly followed Chris inside, hearing that heavenly chuckle of his "Thomas you are more than well aware that you are always welcome in my home correct?" He felt his cheeks flush, slightly embarrassed for making himself forget that. Of course Chris would allow him into his home. He thought the man would allow anyone into his home. He knew he was kind hearted enough to do so. He cleared his throat, following Chris down the hallway that led to the kitchen "I umm...I suppose I forgot a-about that" He heard Chris chuckle once more, sitting down at the table before lighting some candles "Please have a seat" Chris said motioning for Tom to do so. He nibbled his lip before taking a seat next to Chris feeling his fingers on his shoulder "That's quite alright Thomas, I did not realize how stressful your life was. Do people often treat you as such?" Tom fidgeted with his fingers under the table, his legs unconsciously swinging back and forth "W-Well that is the first time I..." He took a deep breath, his hands moving down to grip the chair seat "I have never...stood up to m-my father before" His heart pounded against his rib cage, should he tell Chris it was him he pictured to give him the bravery to speak for himself? He swallowed hard, bringing his hands back to rest on top of the table. He could feel Chris's eyes on him, those caring beautiful blue eyes "Did it feel right or wrong Thomas?" He looked up, staring into those eyes "I-It felt..." He paused in thought...It didn't feel like either it just felt like "Guilt...Like I s-shouldn't have s-spoken in such a manner but I w-was happy I did..." He leaned forward, his fingers twitching as Chris's moved closer "I-Is that wrong to f-feel so?" His lips turned into a frown, feeling Chris brush his fingers over his making him gasp. He was surprised how cold Chris's fingers were, his eyes shifted from side to side before he slowly wrapped his fingers around Chris's. He felt his stomach turn with butterflies, a smile tugging at his lips.

Chris felt a shiver run through him as those warm fingers wrapped themselves around his hand, since when were his fingers this cold? He gently wrapped said fingers tightly around Tom's, deep down wishing he could never let out of them. He cleared his throat, the candles continuing to burn making the air around them fill with a bittersweet scent. He perched his lips, his eyebrows tilting in thought. He knew Tom wasn't one to speak his mind that often if at all, so it was only natural he would feel as though it was a guilty action. But it was known that Thomas was more than in the right position to speak his opinion even if he seemed out of line "No" His voice was rather emotionless and he felt slightly guilty himself when he witnessed Tom jumping in his seat. Those green eyes wide and worry filled them. Chris gave a small sigh as he got up, placing his hands on the other's arms so he could pull him up "Forgive me I did mean for my voice to sound so very harsh or upsetting" He smiled gently at Tom before pulling him close, wrapping his arms around that fragile little body "I simply meant that one should not be afraid to speak their own opinion nor their own mind and it is rather natural to feel an emotion such as guilt especially if you are afraid you will hurt another one's feeling but..." He leaned back, placing a gently kiss on the other's forehead. Resisting the urge to laugh as he saw those cheeks turn a light shade of pink "If you do not speak your opinions than you shall regret such an action later in your life" He could recall the many times he thought back to when he joined the army. Being a solider was not something he expected to happen but he was rather grateful it did, to even think about where he would be if he did not caused him sadness. If he did not do such an action, he would not be here right now with Thomas. His grip grew tighter around the other "Put your arms around me" He said, rather surprised at himself. He was never one for needing such close contact but something about Thomas made him want his embrace and at that to never have that embrace cease.

Tom's eyes widened, a shiver running down his spine. D-Did Chris just? He glanced up at the other man, their eyes holding signs of happiness and dare he say need. He swallowed hard, feeling butterflies grow in his stomach. His arms felt heavy, a pin and needle like feeling rushing through his fingers tips before he brought them up to wrap around Chris's neck. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stepped closer, their chests sliding together. He set his eyes straight unable to look at the other man until he felt the arms wrap tighter around him "Just like that Thomas" He widened his eyes, looking up at Chris before feeling his forehead lean against his. Those blue eyes staring into his green ones. Tom's breath caught, his mouth hanging open as he was at a loss for words. The candles illuminating the darkness around them as Tom quickly came to realize they were alone. His heart continued to beat fast inside his chest, those hands sliding down his sides at a slow pace making him shiver "Did anyone ever tell you that you have heavenly eyes Thomas?" His cheeks grew hotter, the world around him being blocked out. The only thing that mattered to Tom right now was being with Chris. Just having this moment with him was all he needed to take his mind off everything. A smile tugged at his lips, his fingers moving against the back of Chris's neck "They are not as lovely as your eyes Chris" He slowly took a breath through his nose, sighing in relief. He felt nervous but the courage he shared around Chris was far greater than that of nervousness. He watched those eyes widen as if nobody had ever complimented him before, though Tom thought that impossible. After all Chris was outstandingly amazing, there was not a doubt in his mind the man had not had a day without compliance. He placed his hands to rest gently on the sides of Chris's neck, enjoying the lavender scent that came off of him.

Chris let his mouth hang open, his breathing seeming to come to a halt. Thomas complimented him? He felt the unfamiliar feeling of his cheeks flushing, causing a warm sensation to go throughout his face "Y-You truly believe my eyes are lovely?" He could feel the warm hands that rested ever so gently on his neck and hoped Tom could not feel his pulse. He could feel his forehead becoming moist with his own sweat as a few butterflies danced in his stomach awaiting the other's answer "Y-Yes?" He could catch the nervous questioning tone of the other, making him slightly nervous himself. He cleared his throat trying to regain himself. Thomas is the only one who could make him feel this way. So out of place as if he were lost in the middle of the great ocean, a nervous exciting feeling that he prayed would never cease. He took a deep breath, his hands traveling up the others sides. He smirked as he felt Tom shiver before he rested his hands on the flawless skin of the others cheeks. Feeling the heat of Tom's flushing beneath his fingertips made him smile, did Thomas not know how very dare he say adorable he looked when his cheeks tinted red? He leaned closer, their noses rubbing against each other "Your eyes are like the first sight of the morning grass, the sun reflects off them perfectly. Giving a content and beautiful glow for the rest of the world to see" He heard the other gasp, making a nervous feeling pool into his stomach. He did not show such a creatively passionate side to anyone else before but that was the beauty of Tom. He made Chris want to embrace, protect and serve him. To hold him each night and kiss him each day. If only his father did not stand in the way.

Tom stared at Chris, his mind trying to process the beautiful words he just spoke. His mouth hung open slightly, his throat admitting a small strangled sound as he tried to search for words "T-That was..." His voice trailed off again, his cheeks heating up once more giving his face a pink color "B-Beautiful w-when did you..." He felt Chris tighten his grip, making a gasp admit from his throat "I...rather enjoy writing poetry and well...I have not had the privilege of speaking such beautiful words to anyone for they have not inspired such words to erupt from the debts of my heart as you have Thomas" Once again he was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open and his heart pounding against his ribcage. He was really a source of inspiration for Chris? He looked into the others man’s eyes searching for any sign of a lie within them but he found none "Y-You take my breath away Mr.Hemsworth" He chuckled as he saw Chris look at him, those blue eyes widened and filled with something between shock and happiness. He allowed his laughter to die down, his lips forming a smile afterwards as Chris leaned closer. Tom's heart began beating fast, his thumbs lightly brushing across the others cheek "That is the first time you have addressed me in such a proper manner Mr.Hiddleston" He held his breath, Chris calling him that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine "I rather like the sound of your beautiful melody voice addressing me by such a name as that" He heard Chris purr, his voice slightly higher and even a tad breathless. Tom felt his breath come to another halt causing a gasp to admit from his throat. Chris's voice so breathless in his ear caused a shiver of what could only be described as pure pleasure to run down his spine, his stomach twisting as those shivers came to rest in his lower region. He let out a small groan, moving his hips away from the other man's. His face flushed with embarrassment as he prayed Chris would not notice his excitement.

Chris would be lying if he did not say his body was twisting with the urge of excitement. His skin burning with heat, wanting nothing more than to prove his affections to Thomas. He allowed a shiver to run down his spine as he felt Tom move his hips causing him to hiss through his teeth. He could feel Thomas's excitement rub against him briefly causing a wave of pleasure to run through his body. His sense of common decency gone as a smile appeared across his face. He did love teasing Thomas so. He moved his hands to grip the others, intertwining their fingers as he pulled the other closer. Hearing a gasp admit from Tom's throat as he slammed into his chest. Chris chuckled and wrapped his arms around the gasping man, allowing them to travel down the others sides. He gave a smile as Tom shivered beneath his touch "Mr.Hiddleston I did not realize such excitement ran throughout you when I speak in such a manner" He purposely rubbed his hips against the others, feeling their excitement against his. He let out a small moan, sliding his hands back up Tom's sides to gently cup his cheeks. His breathing heavy and his cheeks flushed as he leaned closer. He could feel the heat of Tom's cheeks beneath his fingers and the sound of his breathing matching to that of his. His eyes stared into those green ones, seeing they held the same desire as him. He glanced down, his heart increasing as Tom wrapped his fingers around his hand "T-Thomas I...I must tell you something" He panted, his lungs almost seeming as if they were not getting enough air. His eyes filled with desire, lustfulness all directed at Thomas

His heart seemed to be beating faster with each word Chris spoke. His breathless voice making Tom's skin grow hotter. His excitement beginning to hurt. A pain that sent shivers down his spine. His eyes focused on Chris's, seeing the desire flash in them. His fingers gripped tighter around the others as he continued to look into those baby blues "W-What is it Chris?" His stomach turned. His eyes half lidded as Chris slowly leaned forward. The heat from their bodies radiating between them and their moist lips briefly touching before Tom let out a squeak. The sound of knocking echoed throughout the house, creating a rather frightening effect as Tom clung tightly to the front of the Chris’s shirt. His blood rushing to his face as he quickly released what they were just doing. He looked up at Chris, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open "I...I" His voice trailed off as he separated from the other, missing the warm embrace "I-I'm sorry" He shyly mumbled, his hand covering his mouth as he gazed down at the floor as the knocking got louder. He took a deep breath glancing over at Chris who seemed to be in a state of realization. His mouth hanging open and his cheeks slightly flushed. He heard the other clear their throat "N-No I...I am sorry Thomas I-" The knocking continued causing both men to turn their attention to the front door "W-Were you expecting someone?" Tom whispered trying to change the subject after their moment of...excitement.

Chris felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, his skin burning from something other than excitement. How inappropriate he had been with Thomas though he knew he did not regret his actions. Even if it was against the words of their religion. He took a deep breath, his eyes shifting over to Tom whom seemed to be just as embarrassed. He shifted his feet, knocking echoing throughout his home. He quickly glanced over at his door just down the hall "N-No I-" His eyebrows tilted together before he turned around searching through his cabinets "W-What are you looking for?" Tom questioned as he continued to search through his cabinets until he felt the smooth metal of his gun "Better safe than sorry Thomas" He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the cold barrel as he carefully brought it out hearing Tom gasp "W-What is that?! P-Please Chris d-do not tell me you wish to use that on the person whom may be upon the other side of your door!" He slowly walked past Tom, his gun held firmly in his hand. His mind now switched to that of a solider. He could hear the soft footsteps of Tom behind him and the warm embrace of his fingers around his arm "Chris!" He shook his head, trying his best to ignore the shivers running down his spine as Tom's hot breath hit his neck "I shall not let anyone harm nor take you from me Thomas. I rather do not give a damn if the person be your father or a complete stranger" He felt the fingers tighten around his arm, another gasp filling the air followed by a small whimper causing a small tingle of guilt to run through his heart. Perhaps he admits, he did sound quite threatening though the biggest threat was Tom's father. A man who bruised his child's skin surely would do it again or perhaps something even worse "Chris please!" Tom begged in his ear, however Chris just kept moving forward. His steps echoing throughout his home as he continued to march to the front door. He could hear the sound of Tom's panicked breathes as he reached for the door handle, his eyes narrowed and his hand on the trigger.

 

Tom held his breath, his grip ever tightening around the others arm. Chris would not really shoot anyone would he? Images of the Pub flashed before his eyes, Chris smashing a chair over the drunken man's body. He swallowed hard, his eyes wide with worry as they never left the door. The sound of knocking continuing as Chris slowly opened the door. Tom held his breath, the glow from the moonlight illuminating the person standing before the doorway. Tom's jaw dropped "M-Mother?!" He exclaimed, fear running through him if his father was standing by "Hello sweetheart" His mother greeted her voice a measure of happy bittersweet. Chris frantically tried to conceal his gun behind his back, running his fingers through his hair in a casual manner "M-Mrs.Hiddleston please do come in!" Tom watched carefully as the other gently placed a hand on his mother’s back, the other holding tightly to his gun. Tom cleared his throat "I-Is father umm...." He glanced down, his hands up to his chest as Chris closed the door. Keeping the weapon hidden as he passed Tom "No and if he was I promise to protect you from such a man" His eyes widened as he followed Chris, his mouth once again hanging open "C-Chris!" He questioned, taking a step towards the man who glanced back at him. His blue eyes barely visible in the now darkened room. He took a hard swallow, his cheeks flushing again.

He glanced down, his fingers fidgeting once more "J-Just umm...T-Thank you" He took a deep breath turning his attention to Chris once more, seeing the smile that now spread across the others face "No thank you Thomas" He heard Chris's gentle whisper speak causing a warm sensation to run throughout his body. His heart increasing as he took a few steps towards Chris, reaching his hand out to capture the others. He carefully slipped his long fingers in between Chris's, shivering as the warm skin of their palms pressed together. He felt a smile tug at his lips, his eyes focused on Chris who shared the same smile as he "Y-You're welcome Mr.Hemsworth" He rather playfully teased before guiding him down the hallway and to the kitchen were his mother sat. His grip on the others hand tighten, a lump forming his throat "M-Mother is f-fath-" He flinched back as his mother stood, her eyes focused on him "Mr.Hiddleston is greatly upset with you Thomas" His mother’s voice was harsh and rather angry. He felt his heart sink, a guilty feeling forming in his stomach. He didn't mean to cause his father to become so very angry but he must understand what it feels like when one has captured your heart correct? His affections, everything that was known as happiness belonged to one and one only. He looked over at Chris. Seeing his lips perched to the side and his hair ever so gently resting on the sides of his perfect face. Would he truly give him up to marry another whom he has no connections with? One whom could not capture his heart even if they tried their very best?

Chris licked his lips, his free hand balling into a tight fist. For whatever reason would this man send his own wife to speak for him? Even more so who would send a loved one walking to a place unknown in the dark? Though Britain did not have many thieves nor gold takers but still one should insure the safety of a loved one not  do the opposite and send them into the path of danger. Just what kind of man was Mr.Hiddleston? He glanced over to see Thomas looking at him, those eyes studying him causing a smile to appear on his face "Perhaps we shall sit down and discuss this Mrs.Hiddlest-" He took a step back as Tom's mother looked at him, her eyes blazing with anger "No" He shivered, Mrs.Hiddleston’s voice was rather dark and slightly emotionless. Those eyes that reflected Toms were narrowed, hatred pulsing through them. To say he was fearful of such a gaze would be that of an understatement. Mrs.Hiddleston sent a shiver of fear down his spine, his stomach twisting with fear. Surely Mr.Hiddleston did not make his own wife go against her son correct? "I have nothing more to say to you Mr.Hemsworth" Chris took a hard swallow, his grip tightening on Tom’s hand as he watched Mrs.Hiddleston become overwhelmed with tears.

He proceeded to take a step back, feeling Tom wrap his arms around him as they both stared with wide eyes at Mrs.Hiddleston. His arms were shaking slightly as Tom's mother proceeded to step closer to them "M-Mother!" Chris hissed as Tom dug his fingers into his skin but could not blame him, he was rather fearful of what Mrs.Hiddleston would say next "Quiet!" He let out a gasp as Tom’s mother pointed a finger at her own son, her eyes dripping with tears and her face in distraught. He could hear the horrid sound of Tom's tears coming down quietly, making his heart sink. He slowly let out of his hand, breaking the connection briefly so he could wrap his arms around the crying man. Bringing him close to his chest to whisper some words of comfort "It is alright Thomas, please do not cry. I promise I shall make such tears go away" He took a small breath, leaning his head against the others hair before looking at Mrs.Hiddleston. A scowl written across his face and his eyes narrowed with anger as a finger began to become pointed at him "You!" He frowned, wrapping his arms tighter around Tom. His eyes never leaving Mrs.Hiddleston as she continued to glare daggers in his direction "You are the reason my son has turned into such a bastard child!" He heard Tom give a hiccup, his mother words more than likely piercing through to his heart. A small growl admitted from his throat, the anger inside him finally coming to burst "One who stands up to voice is own opinion is not that of a bastard child" His voice was shakey but overall deep and almost commanding. He heard a gasp admit from Tom's throat. His head poking out from his chest "C-Chri-" He gently shushed the other man, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes before glaring back at Mrs.Hiddleston.

Tom began shivering, his grip becoming tighter on Chris's shirt. He knew the man was only protecting him or trying to but his father could always get what he wanted without a trace of a problem. Another hiccup admitted from his throat as he leaned his head to rest against the others chest. He could see the anger that twisted its way into his mother’s face, did his father truly turn his own mother against him? While he admits what he did was rather frowned upon but it was not wrong. He had read many tales were one would defend a loved one, do various and sometimes dangerous things. Defying rules and obstacles just to be with the one who has captured their heart. Why could he not get such a happy ending as well? "Furthermore Thomas is anything but a bastard child, perhaps if you all had such a heart as his you could see that his heart has already been captured and I am positive you are well aware such an act cannot be broken nor reversed" He felt his breath hitch, his eyes going wide as he glanced up at Chris. A small feeling of hope went through him. Did Chris truly know that he had captured his heart? His thoughts were broken as Chris spoke once more "Why would one break such a beautiful thing and forcibly wed one who is already in love to another? Would you truly sacrifice your own son's happiness Mrs.Hiddleston?" Tom wiped his eyes furiously. Fear crawling its way into his heart as he watched his mother’s hands turn into fists. Her mouth shut silent and her eyes burning with flames.

Chris smiled, his heart beating in his ears as he continued to watch Mrs.Hiddleston. A moment of silence passed before Tom's mother spoke up. Her hands placed in front of her and her eyes still holding hatred "Very well" His smile slowly faded as he noted the emotionless tone in her voice. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Tom, reaching for his hand once more as he guided Mrs.Hiddeston to the front door "I would believe customs require me to say, it was very a nice to have a visit from you Mrs.Hiddeston" He reached for the door handle, feeling Tom's mother glaring at him the whole while before the door was opened. The moonlight once again illuminating the room "Please do stop by again" His voice seeping with that of a humorous tone causing a scowl to form across Mrs.Hiddleston face "And please do take a carriage it would be a terrible inconvenience if you did not make it home to Mr.Hiddleston" He felt Tom grip his hand harder, their shoulders brushing against each other as they stood side by side "M-Mother?" Chris glanced over at Tom noticing his face held sadness and his lip quivering. He watched Mrs.Hiddleston step out into the night air, Tom pulling him along as they too stepped outside "Thomas" He heard Tom swallow hard, a few stray tears sliding down his face as his mother turned to face him "If you do not marry Miss Alexis Bennett I shall never see you again" Anger flowed through his veins once more as Tom leaned against him, a new set of tears rolling down his face.

Chris narrowed his eyes once more as Mrs.Hiddleston climbed into the carriage, his arms wrapping tightly around Tom "Do you regret it?" He questioned the other, leaning his head down as he gently ran a hand through the curls he had grown to adore "R-Regret what?" Came Tom's muffed shaken voice from against his chest. He frowned, a small tingle of guilt running through him. He took a deep breath, would he truly ask Thomas this? Part of him needed to know if the other regretted their meeting, regretted all they had done together till this point. He cleared his throat leaning his head down to whisper into Tom's ear "Do you regret ever meeting me? Ever..." He paused unsure of how to ask such a question "Ever regret all that you and I have done together?" He heard the crying come to a halt, his heart racing as a wave of worry came over him. Perhaps he should not have asked? He watched Tom lift his head up, those green eyes wide with curiosity "W-Why d-do you regret e-everythin-" He quickly silenced Tom, placing his hands on those wet cheeks "Never" He said quietly, leaning closer to the other man "I shall never regret anything I have done or will do you with you Thomas. You must believe that" He gently wiped Tom's wet eyes, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead "Come let us go inside shall we?" He wrapped his hands around Tom's and slowly guided the other into his home. He glanced back at the other as they stepped through the doorway "I am sorry Thomas" He said quietly before pulling the other close to embrace them once more.

Tom held tightly to Chris's hand, his heart feeling as if it had been ripped out of his chest. His mother would truly disown him if he did not marry Miss Bennett? Even if she did not have his heart? He let out a small sniffle as Chris guided him inside his home, the moonlight still shining brightly before he felt himself being pulled forward. He let out a small squeak of surprise as he collided with Chris's chest allowing him to breathe in his scent. Lavender filled his senses as he soon found himself wrapping his arms tightly around the other, burying his face into the fabric of Chris's shirt "You always smell so divine darling" His eyes widened as he pulled away though Chris's arms kept him firmly planted where he was. He brought a hand up to his mouth, his face flushing with embarrassment. Where on earth did that come from? He glanced down, hearing the sweet melody of Chris's laughter "Is that so?" He let out another squeak as Chris's fingers wrapped delicately around his jaw, lifting his head up "Perhaps I shall give you my shirt than" Tom jumped, his cheeks flushing more at the thought of Chris stripping his shirt off. He felt those fingers drop his jaw, the embrace he loved broken as Chris took a step back. Tom swallowed hard. Watching the other as they slowly brought their hands to the bottom of their shirt. He felt a tingle of excitement begin to form in his stomach as Chris slowly lifted the shirt off his head, revealing his smooth tan skin and stomach. Tom's eyes traveled up the topless man before him, following each section of his skin. Stopping to admit the man's abs before glancing up to view the rest of him, holding his breath the whole while until his eyes met Chris's "U-Umm I..." His voice trailed off, his face growing a light shade of red as he quickly glanced away "S-Sorry" He mumbled jumping in surprise as he felt the shirt being thrown onto him.

Chris smiled as he watched Tom gaze up his half naked form, something that oddly made him happy though he knew it was viewed as sinful by the words of religion. Still he felt a strange tingle beginning to form in the pits of his stomach before Tom's eyes settled upon his. He could see something flash within those eyes before Tom broke the silence. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Tom glanced away, his face flushing to give a look of light red throughout his cheeks. He glanced down, wrapping his shirt up into a ball before turning his attention to Thomas who was looking away at the moment. Chris smiled and quickly threw the shirt giving a laugh as Tom jumped, his shirt now covering the others head as they stumbled back "No need to be sorry Thomas" Chris spoke rather cheerfully as he approached the other and carefully peeled his shirt off their head, giving a rather cocky smile as Tom playfully glared at him "Oh?" He gave another chuckle as Tom stepped closer to him, their eyes locked with each other "Should you apologize to the shirt than? It had a rather nasty throw" Chris gave another chuckle, holding the shirt up as he leaned down "I am sorry dearest shirt that was rather a nasty throw indeed" He watched Tom slowly smiled, a small chuckle admitting from his throat as he turned away from Chris's spectacle. He felt his heart begin to beat with joy. The sound of Tom's laughter filling the room was the sweetest of music to his ears. He smiled and quickly ran over to the other man, wrapping his arms around their waist as he lifted them up to spin them around in a circle "Whoa hey!" He heard Thomas try to protest though his giggles told Chris otherwise not to stop.

Tom wiggled, his hands placed over Chris's as he tried to escape from their grip. His laughter overtaking his voice as Chris continued to spin him around "Do you truly wish me to stop because I do believe you are rather enjoying this Thomas" He let out another laugh as Chris readjusted his grip around his waist, his feet no longer on the ground "A-As much as I like t-this I believe I would b-be happier on the g-ground" Tom said in between his laughter as Chris pulled him closer, his shoulder now resting against Chris's "Oh?" Tom giggled once more, looking at the other with loving eyes "Please Mr.Hemsworth" He wiggled once more, his legs up to his chest as Chris glanced to the side in thought "I suppose I can allow such a request Mr.Hiddleston" Tom smiled, his cheeks continuing to flush as he was lowered once more to the ground. He felt the arms around him loosen as he turned around with a smile. His eyebrows raised as he watched Chris return the smile "I have an idea" Tom spoke cheerfully as he walked past Chris who followed him down the hallway "And what is that?" Chris questioned as Tom turned back to look at him, a sly smile now planted on his face "Race you to your bedroom!" Tom shouted as he took off for the stairs hearing Chris laugh as his steps soon followed "I believe I can beat you!" Chris called as Tom quickly took his first few steps onto the staircase "And yet I am in front of you!" Tom called as he held tightly to the railing before he felt a grip on his wrist. He turned around to see Chris smiling as he ran past him, his grip no longer on his wrist "I do not believe that is fair play" Tom shouted with excitement as he raced after the other colliding with his shoulders as they both jumped to the top "Race you to the bedroom than!" Chris shouted as Tom nearly slipped trying to keep up with him. Their laughter filling the air as they both ran down the hall heading to Chris's room. Tom soon ran past him, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. His feet sliding before he saw Chris caught up with him. Laughing once more as an arm was wrapped around his waist, causing him to open the door "Hey!" Tom wiggled against Chris's grip before he was spun around, the other man carrying him into the bedroom.

Chris smiled as the other wiggled against his grip. He could not help but laugh as he entered his bedroom "I do believe I have won Thomas" He said with another small laugh at the end as Tom tried to protest "But you cheated!" Chris let out another laugh as he threw the protesting man onto the bed, taking a seat next to him "I do not believe you set any rules down Thomas" He playfully pushed the man before he proceeded to take off his shoes, watching as Tom proceeded to do the same thing "So you say when we play a game it is one without rules?" Chris chuckled sliding his shoes off, feeling the slight chill in his room before he got up and lit a candle "I suppose if that is how you wish to play" He placed the candle next to the bed as he returned to Tom's side "A game without rules is rather fun would you not agree?" Chris looked at the other, his eyes holding hints of mischief before he watched the other lean back reaching for something. Chris frowned, his eyebrows narrowed as he continued to watch Tom "Is there somethin-" Before he could finish he felt a pillow collide with his head causing his body to fall onto the bed as Tom loomed over him "No rules correct?" He eyed Tom sitting on his knees, a pillow held firmly in his hand and a smile across his face. Chris let out a small chuckle, stretching his arms out to grab a nearby pillow "Correct!" He shouted as shot up, slamming the pillow against Tom's side causing him to fall onto the bed as he climbed on top of him "And I shall win this game too" Chris declared as Tom struggled beneath him, feather flying as Chris continued to whack the other with his pillow. He felt Tom continue to struggle until a pillow collided once again with his head. He was stunned briefly as he tried to roll over, however Tom crawled on top of him "I believe I shall!" Chris laughed as Tom laid a series of whacks upon him. Feathers now lay all around them, tickling his nose before he let out a sneeze.

Tom let out a few laughs as he continued to pelt Chris with the pillow, soon creating a mess around them as Tom found himself covered in white feathers. He let out a small laugh, whacking Chris once more before he decided to climb off him. He waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear his vision as feathers continued to float around. He jumped as he heard Chris let out a sneeze "Perhaps we should stop" He mumbled quietly before he heard Chris give a sniffle "Gazoontite" Tom said with a smile before he crawled to the top of Chris's bed, placing the pillow gently down as he watched the other rise up from the bed. The feathers sticking to his hair and chest causing Tom to let out a small giggle "My Chris you resemble a chicken with those feather sticking to you as such" He let out another giggle as Chris examined himself, brushing the feathers off as they continued to fall "I suppose I do" Tom smiled as the other laughed before crawling back down to him "Shall we place this pillow back then?" Tom asked sweetly as he grabbed the pillow Chris had been using on him "Yes and perhaps try to gather the feathers" He watched as Chris tried to gather said feathers that lay across the bed through was seeming to have a rather hard time causing Tom to laugh "Perhaps we do not need them?" He suggested as Chris turned his attention to him, his lips perched to the side "That might be best yes" Tom smiled as Chris crawled past him to place the pillow back where it belonged before brushing the loose feathers off the bed. Tom held his breath as he watched Chris crawl about the bed, his muscles showing as he continued to brush the white annoyances off, letting them fall to the floor below. He swallowed hard as Chris turned back around. His blue eyes settling upon him making a shiver run down his spine.

Chris smiled as saw Tom's eyes settled upon him "Thomas I did not know you favor staring at me so" He slowly crawled over to the other man, giving a small laugh as he watched the others face flush again "I umm..." Chris smirked, pouncing on the other man as they gave a squeak "You umm what Thomas?" He whispered into the others ear, his hands travel up to pin Tom down onto the bed. He could hear Tom give a groan, their breathing becoming heavy "C-Chris what a-are you?" He placed two fingers to the others lips silencing them, an odd excitement growing inside him "Perhaps we should sleep?" Chris removed his fingers, leaning down to give the other a kiss on their exposed neck. Smiling as he felt the other shiver beneath his lips before he pulled away, allowing himself to fall to the side. His legs still draped over Tom's as turned to look at the other. Their eyes wide and their mouth hanging open as if they could not believe what had just happened. Chris smiled and leaned over to give Tom a gentle kiss on the cheek "Good night Thomas" He smiled before leaning up to pull the blankets over them. He heard Tom give a small squeak as the blankets covered his body, making Chris give a small chuckle "C-Chris?" He leaned his head against the pillow, closing his eyes as he brought an arm to drape over Tom's body "Yes Tom?" He could feel the rise and fall of Tom's chest before he felt him turn.  He slowly opened his eyes as he looked over at Tom, his eyes never leaving Chris's "Thank you" Tom's gentle voice whispered before he moved closer to Chris, reaching under the covers for his hand. He felt his breath become heavy as Tom's hand went under the sheets. The warm skin of his fingers brushing against Chris's as they intertwined their fingers once more.

He glanced down briefly, running his thumb over Tom's knuckles before he glanced back up. He felt his heart miss a beat as he saw Tom had his eyes closed, his mouth opened slightly as a small snore came from his throat. He smiled and held onto Tom's hand tighter, glancing at the peaceful sleeping face before him. He was rather happy that Tom felt safe enough to sleep though a small part of him worried what Tom's parents would do. Chris was prepared to fight them every step of the way, he was not let them get Thomas. He slowly leaned closer, feeling the heat of the others breathe against his face. He took a hard swallow, his eyes resting upon those perfect thin lips. He felt a tingle grow in his stomach, thoughts running through his head. Should he kiss Thomas? Would he awake if Chris's lips touched his? He fought with himself for a moment, a small groan admitting from his throat. His heart pounding inside his chest as he leaned closer, his lips inches from Tom's. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the heat radiate off those moist lips just inches from his. Every part of his body screaming for him to finally close the gap that they tried so many times to. He closed his eyes, inching closer and closer until he felt those warm lips against his. A small spark ran through him, Tom's lips felt wet, warm, like heaven and nothing close to absolutely perfect against his. His body felt light as if he was made of nothing but air. His heart pounded inside his ears, his body shivering as he slowly parted from those lips. He took a deep breath, his eyes slowly opening wide as he felt a wave of pure love flow over him. A spark came before his eyes as he stared at the still sleeping figure. He slowly crawled closer to Tom, needing his body against his. He closed his eyes, another shivering running through his body. He let out a small gasp, letting the shiver past by before opened his eyes once more "I love you Thomas William Hiddleston" Chris whispered ever so gently as a small smile came across his face. His heart beating with joy before he slowly closed his eyes. Sleep easily flowed over him and his dreams filled with images of Tom.


	7. Shall you have my heart/A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction/Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon getting ready for the celebration what troubles do they go through to begin their journey there?

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Seven

Tom stirred in his sleep, the sunlight illuminating the room while the scent of burnt candles filled his nose. He gave a yawn, nuzzling his face into the pillow. He could feel the cold air drifting through the room causing him to shiver and pull the covers close to his body. He moved one knee closer to his chest noticing there was an empty space beside him. He let out a small groan and slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his body stiff. He slowly pushed himself up, hearing his elbows crack as he sat up. He let out another yawn. Stretching his arms out and leaning back to hear his spine crack. He gave a gasp before shivering, wrapping his arms around himself. The cold air drifting around him once more, causing goosebumps across his skin. He rubbed his shoulders as a way to warm himself before reaching up to rub his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He blinked a few times, lowering his hands as he looked around. The room was empty, the sunlight reflecting off the worn wooden walls giving them a look that brought one a content feeling. He gave a sniffle, the cool air tickling his nose before he glanced back at the bed. The empty spot beside him giving him a feeling of loneliness as his thoughts wondered to where the other man could be. He recalls the first time he slept in the man's home. How he generously made Tom breakfast and even gave him clothes to wear.

A warm feeling came over him as he inched closer to the edge of the bed. Placing his hands behind him and bringing his legs over the edge of the bed, he slowly slid off it. The feeling of the cold wooden floor underneath his feet caused another shiver through his body as he made his way over to the door. Occasionally running into things due to sleepiness before wrapping his fingers around the doorknob. Feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips before he opened it, peeking his head out. He looked down the empty hallway, hearing the silent creeks of the house. He latched onto his bottom lip, nibbling it gently as he took a step out into the hallway. The floor giving a loud creek under his bare feet making him flush, he didn't want Chris to notice him just yet. He closed the door quietly making sure it didn't make too much noise as he brought a hand up to his hair, feeling the slight greasy texture that caused his curls to stick to his head. He let a small groan come from his mouth as he wiped the greasy substance on his shirt. His sleepy eyes continuing to flutter as he walked down the hallway, letting his fingers graze along the wall until he reached the top of the stairs. He wrapped his fingers around the railing and slowly made his way down. Each step creaking as he walked past until he finally decided to jump the last few steps.

He landed on the floor with a loud thud that echoed through the house, the noise in the kitchen coming to a halt "Tom?" He smiled at the sound of the others voice as he quickly walked down the hall, the smell of fresh eggs and pancakes filling his nose upon entering the kitchen. He glanced around, seeing Chris standing with his back to him. A white apron tied around his waist as he Tom approached him from behind. Glancing over the man's shoulder to see he was mixing a bowl of batter. Tom smiled as Chris turned to look at him, his blue eyes sparkling "Did you sleep well then?" Tom gave a small giggle at Chris's question, taking a step back to give the other more room to work "I sleep wonderfully thanks though I did miss your company when I awoke" He confessed rather shyly, his fingers placed at his sides and his attention turned to the floor. He could see the small amount of batter that lay scattered across the floor, along with a few empty egg shells and a shattered glass. Well Chris did not keep very well did he? Tom swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing back up as he flushed once more "C-Chris?" He questioned his voice cracking a bit as he noticed the strange look he was getting "Thomas is something wrong?" Chris's gentle voice asked causing Tom’s heart to skip a beat.

He took another step back, feeling the batter stick to the bottom of his foot "N-No it's just..." He placed his hands in front of him, his eyes once again glancing at the messy floor "C-Could I help you clean up?" Tom said shyly gesturing to the floor before noticing Chris's surprised face "No, no, no Tom" He could feel his face flush more, stepping uncomfortable from side to side as Chris placed the bowl of batter down "I could not expect you to do such a thing" Tom shivered as he felt the other's fingers wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Tom let out a gasp as his chest slid against the others, his heart pounding inside his chest as he dare look into those eyes. He felt his stomach twist, his forehead having a small amount of sweat dripping down "W-Why not? I d-do not mind Chris" He took a deep breath, feeling the other man’s hands slide down his sides "But you are my guest Thomas" Chris's hands gently wrapped around his hips, leaving a tingle behind as Tom gasped once more. His own hands beginning to feel sweaty before he brought them up to rest against the Chris’s chest. He nodded, his eyes shifting down as he let his fingers trace lines across the other man's chest "But you have done more than enough for me Chris, the least I can do is help you clean up" Tom glanced down, sliding his hands back down Chris's chest as he took a step back. However the other hands kept him firmly in place, feeling the slight squeeze as they adjusted their grip.

Chris noticed Tom's confused expression. His eyes holding signs of worry as Chris pulled him closer once more. Wrapping his arms around the shivering man in a tight embrace. He gently leaned his forehead against Tom's, bringing his hand up to run it through those curls. He paused as he noticed Tom's curls were coated in grease, causing his fingers to become sticky and slippery. He glanced away, making a metal note to fetch Tom a bucket of water to clean himself with. He brought his hand down and placed it around Tom's shoulder instead "Thomas you do not have to do anything. I am here to take care of you. I shall not allow for anything less than to please you in every way possible" Chris gave a smirk as he gently blew on the others ear, giving a soft chuckle as they shivered. He knew that Tom as well as himself caught the hidden meaning behind the words he had just spoken. He slowly rubbed the others back in little circles before he pulled away, sliding his hands along Tom's sides once more until they rested comfortably on his hips. He smiled as Tom looked up at him, those green eyes holding signs of innocence. Something Chris had grown to love about the other man. His innocent kind nature, how he tried to be nice in every way to ensure others happiness. Yet sadly neglecting his own. That is why Chris wanted to make sure every day of Tom's life spent with him would be that of absolute happiness.

Tom held his breath, his eyes staring into Chris's beautiful blue ones. His heart raced inside his chest, a tingle going through his body as he caught the hidden words between what Chris just spoke. He gave a small whimper, moving his legs around to calm the excitement that began slowly brewing inside him. He took a deep breath, his eyes still focused on Chris "I..." Tom was at a loss for words, his lip quivering before he sunk his teeth into it. His stomach flipped as he saw the smile that came over Chris's face. That perfect gentle smile. He could feel himself slowly calm down, daring to slide his hands up the others chest. Coming to rest them around his neck, brushing them into the silky blond hair. He took another deep breath. His heart pounding against his ribcage as he dared leaned closer. His nose lightly touching Chris's as he gave another smile, whispering softly "I know Chris" Tom slowly brought his hands up to cup the others cheek, feeling the slight tickle of their facial hair underneath his fingers "And I hope I may return every ounce of pleasure you pour upon me so delicately" He watched as Chris closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted as if he allowed Tom's words to excite him. Tom latched onto his bottom lip once more, bringing his hands back up to wrap around Chris's neck. Applying some pressure as he leaned his forehead against Chris's. Returning his hands to his sides before he went to grab Chris's, intertwining their fingers.

Chris felt himself blush as the other rested his forehead against his own, an action that made him rather nervous. He loved Thomas and he wished he could spend every waking moment like this together. He closed his eyes, feeling the others fingers slip between his. His breath caught, his stomach twisting with butterflies before he opened his eyes once more, those green orbs staring into his blue ones. He opened his mouth, trying to search for the words to speak "Oh Thomas" He said softly, slightly breathless as he wished to pull Tom into his embrace once more "I just want to make you happy though I do not know what will happen if you ever leave my sight. Do you wish to go back home at any point?" He asked more out of curiosity even though he knew he would never let the boy. The thought of Tom returning home made him rather angry, especially after seeing how his mother and father treated him. He would never understand why they treated Tom in such a way. Everyone had the right to be happy, even at the cost of losing others they cared about. If they truly considered Tom as a part of their life, would they not accept him the way he was? Accept that Chris was the one who made him happy and always would? Unlike some woman Tom didn't even know. What could she do to make him happy? Chris let out a small growl thinking about anyone else being the reason Tom smiled. He let out a sigh, his fingers tightening over Tom's hands "I do not wish for you to leave me Thomas nor...d-do I wish to be the one that may prevent you from doing something you wish to do" He felt his heart sink, a frown appeared across his face in fear of what the other might say.

Tom jumped, his eyes going wide and his heart feeling as though it were broken in half. Did Chris wish for him to leave? He gave a small whimper, glancing up at the other man with moist eyes "I d-do not wish to leave or go back home. Neither marry that woman my father is forcing me to..." Tom's voice trailed off, his eyes closed as he gave a long sigh "I do not know what I am to do Chris" A few loose tears came down his cheek though he did not bother to even wipe them off. Hearing them hit the tile floor of the kitchen with a soft plop. He felt Chris's hand separate from his, moving up to gently cup his face. Tom kept his eyes closed, his stomach feeling with butterflies as Chris applied some pressure, lifting his face up. A shiver ran down his spine as the other leaned closer, running their thumb gently across his wet cheek. He took a deep breath through his nose, the cold air tickling his nostrils once more before he opened his eyes. His blurry vision making out the image of a very saddened looking Chris before shifting his attention to the ground "Thomas look at me" He gave a soft whimper, his stomach twisting at the soft command. Should he dare? Was Chris angry with him? He slowly brought his arms up, placing his fingers over Chris's hands. He fought with himself a couple moments before complying, lifting his gaze off the floor to look at Chris once more. He gave another whimper seeing the mixture of anger and sadness written across the Australian's face, a nervous feeling brewing inside him as the man leaned closer. He could feel the hot breath of the other against his lips as they spoke "I will not allow anyone to take you away from me Thomas. You must believe that I..." Tom gave a confused expression as Chris turned away, an embarrassed look written across his face.

Chris felt his throat burn. The words he wished to speak were simply not coming out. He closed his eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open as he tried once more to speak the words his heart kept shouting. Chris let out a sigh, turning his attention back to Tom once more. Feeling his heart sink upon seeing the confused expression on his face, his hands slowly parting from cupping the others cheek. Leaning back, he rested his hands by his sides. He glanced over his shoulder. The food plates still laid empty and the food still discard upon the tile flooring "Chris?" He heard the sweet voice of Tom ask before turning to face him once more. Instantly smiling as he looked at the other man’s perfect face "Yes Thomas?" He questioned in a tone above a whisper, bringing another hand up to cup his cheek. Running his thumb ever so gently across it and giving a soft chuckle as Tom shivered under his touch. His smile slowly faded as he leaned closer "Forgive me Thomas" He whispered as he leaned in once more, nuzzling his nose against Tom's "I just...." Chris trailed off glancing to the side as he thought of an excuse. Now he didn't like lying to Tom but he was very fearful that the other man would not dare return his affections. He perched his lips, his thoughts flying within his head before he turned to Tom once more "I was just thinking about tonight, you still favor going with me to the celebration correct?" His heart began pounding inside his chest, a nervous feeling twisting his stomach as he hoped Tom would accept. Given he already had, up until his parents decided to speak such harsh words upon him. Chris felt a wave of anger go through him. He would never understand the sane thinking of Tom's so called parents.

Tom felt himself jump, a blush coming across his face as Chris questioned him if he would still be attending the celebration with him. A jolt of sadness ran through his heart remembering his parent’s words. He brought his arms up, placing his hands on Chris's chest. His head lowering as he fought the urge to speak "I-If I do not attend Miss Bennett's family dinner than I fear what my father would do as a fitting punishment but" His fingers tightened around Chris' shirt, his head tilting back up "I gave you my word first and such a word I shall keep despite that consequences that await me" His lips quivered, his mind spinning as he felt a small sense of relief flow over him. Chris's hand once again left his cheek, Tom smiled as he saw the happiness that came over the others face "You know Thomas" Chris spoke as he leaned closer to him, making Tom's face flush once more "I cannot wait to present you to my fellow soldiers, have your embrace around me as we walk around and hold you close as we dance together"  A groan admitted from his throat, looking down as his face continued to grow bright red "D-Do you truly wish to show me to everyone you know? And even dance with me when I do not know such moves?" Tom gave a nervous chuckle. It was true he didn't know how to dance. Every time he tried, somehow he would mistake the steps and cause trouble for the rest of the dancers. His thoughts were shattered as a squeak came from his throat, looking at Chris with wide eyes as the others embrace found his hand "I can teach you so simply Thomas" He felt his stomach twist, butterflies growing inside his body as Chris took his hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. Tom’s face grew hotter, his vision blurring for a moment as he parted his lips slowly taking a breath. He did not wish to faint once more.

 

Chris gave a smile, his fingers tightening around Tom's hand. Giving a soft chuckle as he witnessed Tom begin to blush, a rather adorable look that made happiness arise within him. He leaned closer, whispering in Tom's ear "I shall teach you Thomas" He smiled hearing the nervous groan that came from the other before leaning back up "First step" Chris announced before pulling Tom against his chest "Be as close to your partner as possible" He watched Tom give a weak nod, making him smile brightly before going onto the next step "Now just follow my lead okay?" He leaned closer once more seeing Tom give the slightest nod before he took a step forward, making Tom stumble back. He gave a small chuckle before taking a step back himself, Tom taking a step forward "We just go back and forth see?" Chris stated as he repeated the moves, the others face staring down at his feet making sure he did not stumble again. Chris readjusted his grip on Tom's hip "Now we just take a step to the left" He repeated the first steps once more, seeing the blush on Tom's face grow brighter before he took a step to the left. Tom stumbled over his feet again, his body slightly shaking though Chris just assumed it was from being rather nervous. Chris smiled and dropped his hand from Tom's hip "How about a twirl?" He questioned the other playfully not waiting for the response as he spun the other man anyway, hearing him give a squeak that made a chuckle escape from his mouth before he pulled him against him once more "Would you like to keep practicing?" Chris questioned as he leaned closer, seeing Tom's face grow pure red "I...umm..." Chris chuckled once more "Come on" He said softly, guiding Tom through the steps once. Adding new moves and a few more twirls before he realized a few hours had gone by.

Tom smiled, spinning once more as Chris caught him. Their fingers intertwined and their faces inches from each other. He gave a soft chuckle "I t-think...I think I got" He said rather breathlessly, taking a step away from Chris. Their fingers still interlocked as he watched a smile come over the other man’s face "Excellent Thomas!" Chris's voice ran causing Tom to give a nervous smile as he cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Y-You really think so?" He questioned, beaming with happiness as the others laughter filled the air "I much rather know so Thomas however..." He watched the other glance out the window, the sun still shimmered though Tom assumed it was the afternoon "I believe it is about time for the celebration to start come" He stumbled a bit as Chris took his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, turning to head towards front door. Tom made a puzzled face as Chris stopped briefly to open the door, the sunshine temperately blinding him before he found himself being pulled outside. The grass giving soft crunching sounds beneath his bare feet as he covered his eyes with his free hand. The sun blocked for the moment as Chris let go of his hand.  He turned his head slightly to see the other stepping around the well. He titled his head on a confused manner as he stepped closer "Chris what on earth are doing? I thought you said the celebration was to be any moment?" He eyed Chris as he wrapped his hands around the rope, pulling it harshly as he fetched water "I did" Chris commented, letting a few struggled sounds out as he continued to pull the rope. Tom could hear the water swishing inside the bucket as it came into view "D-Do you need any help with that?" Tom questioned walking over slowly as he helped unlatch the bucket from the rope "Yes thank you Thomas" Chris said as he lifted the bucket, stumbling back a bit before regaining his balance. Tom placed his hands to his chest as Chris approached with the water.

 

A light breeze came about as Chris watched Tom's curls lightly move. He took a step closer to the other, careful to try and contain the water in the bucket "I did but I noticed earlier that your hair was a bit sticky, perhaps a quick wash would not hurt?" He said in a questioning manner trying to make sure that Tom did not get offended. He watched a confused expression came over Tom's face, his hand reaching up to run it through his hair "Oh dear" He heard the English man whisper to himself, staring at his fingers before he looked up at Chris "I-I am so sorry, I must look like a pig!" Chris immediately frowned as Tom turned away from him, clearly embarrassed for his lack of cleanliness. He took a step toward the other "Tom there is nothing to be embarrassed about I assure you, here" Chris spoke as he placed the bucket down "Use it clean your hair and then I shall get us something to change into" Chris brought his fingers up to his lips, tapping them in thought "I could use a washing as well" He commented with a smile laugh before latching onto the bottom of his shirt and lifting the material off his head. He blinked before tossing the shirt carelessly aside in the grass, beaming brightly as he saw Tom's blushing face "Thomas do you enjoy seeing me shirtless? My my your face is as red as a tomato" He gave another chuckle as Tom muttered something quickly and glanced the other way. Chris looked down, a few giggles still escaping his throat before he dunked his hands into the water bucket. Shivering as the water hit his chest before he began rubbing it down his arms. Watching the water turn a light brown as it dropped off his skin "Thomas?" He questioned, glancing over at the other as they lifted their head "Look" He said gesturing the discolored water that continued to drip off his arms "I am dirty as well" He said watching as Tom's face lightened "Go ahead Thomas" Chris said gesturing to the water before taking another handful and pouring it over his head.

Tom's breath came to a halt as he witnessed the water slowly drip down Chris's perfect skin, leaving droplets down his neck. He licked his lips, taking a swallow at his suddenly dry throat "U-Umm o-of course" He stuttered shyly, his cheeks heating up once more as he quickly knelt down. He took a breath and slowly cupped his hands, watching them fill with water before he poured it onto his hair. Using his fingers to move it around as the ground beneath him became wet. The dirt turning into mud before Tom repeated the action, feeling the dirt and grime leave his hair. A sense of relief flowing over him before he looked back at Chris. His mouth hanging open at the sight Chris’s wet hair and bare upper body. He felt a wave of nervousness flow over him as Chris's laughter filled the air "Thomas" He shivered the sound of Chris speaking his name in such a way, taking a step back as Chris began to approach him "Do you enjoy staring at me so?" The others soft whisper spoke before he placed his hands on Tom's shoulders making him blush furiously. He opened his mouth, at a loss for words "I...I umm..." He glanced away a moment before he heard Chris's soft chuckle once more. Giving another squeak as the man wrapped his arms around him. He stumbled as he found himself hitting Chris's chest, his fingers grazing across the water that continued to drip down Chris’s chest. Tom swallowed hard, his excitement coming to life as Chris guided him back inside the house. Tom stumbled before taking deep breath. He was finding it hard to due to his recent excitement "Umm C-Chris?" He questioned feeling the cool wooden floor beneath his feet. He glanced to the side stumbling as Chris guided him up the stairs, Tom's steps slow and rather difficult before the other caught him. He turned to Tom, a concerned look on his face "Thomas is something wrong?" The man questioned leaning down to place a hand on Tom's burning forehead.

Chris perched his lips, unsure of what was the matter with Tom. He kept stumbling and his steps seemed to be rather off. Though Tom's temperature seemed normal, aside from his constant blushing. He leaned closer as the other man stumbled to the side "I...I am fine Chris really" Tom's frantic voice ran as Chris  looked at him with a confused expression "Are you quite sure?" His soft voice asked as he placed a gentle hand on Tom’s shoulder, leaning a bit closer. Watching Tom's face turn red, his eyes shifting back and forth as if he were searching for what words to speak "I...I umm..." Chris let out a surprised gasp as Tom wrapped his arms around his neck holding him closer, his hot breath whispering in his ear "I just...I'm just a bit tired and hungry" Tom's soft voice blew against his ear causing a shiver down Chris's spine as he wrapped his arms around him "Than perhaps I shall carry you?" He questioned, bringing his arm down to Tom's legs. His other arm placed firmly on his back as he lifted the other up. Tom's squeak filling the air causing Chris's laughter to soon follow "Hold on Thomas" He said in a teasing tone as Tom's arms tightened before Chris started up the stairs. Tom's head leaning against his shoulder as he jumped the last few steps, the walls echoing as he walked down them. Carefully balancing Tom in his arms as he reached for his bedroom door handle, opening it to carry Tom inside. Shivering as the cold air hit his bare chest, he shook his head "My it is rather cold in here" Chris commented with a laugh before he sat Tom down upon the bed. He turned his back, walking over to his clothing cabinet and opened it. Searching through it briefly before he pulled out an outfit for Tom. It was a rather fancy outfit, consisting of a gray shirt and black vest, with a black tie and gray pants. He smiled and walked back over to the man gently handing him the clothes.

Tom latched onto his bottom lip, slowly taking the clothes Chris had handed him. A nervous feeling pooling into his stomach as he pressed them to his chest, he had undressed twice now in front of the other man. Would Chris expect him to undress once more in front of him? He looked up at the other man with curious eyes, seeing him smile back down at him causing a blush to creep across his cheeks "Thomas" Chris's soft voice spoke as Tom let out a squeak, find the others gentle fingers grasping his jaw. Tom let out a small groan as his head was gently lilted, those blue eyes staring lovingly at him. His throat went dry making it hard to swallow as Chris smiled "You are simply the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. I cannot wait to see you in these clothes" Tom felt his breath hitch, his fingertips tingling. His lips parted as he stared at Chris with shock, soon hearing that soft chuckle that he had grown so accustomed to. He continued to look into Chris's eyes, watching as the man winked at him. His fingers dropping from Tom's jaw as he turned his back and slowly walked away, leaving Tom with his mouth dropped. His heart pounding inside his chest and his mind racing with a thousand thoughts. Did Chris truly mean all that he had said? Tom gave another groan, bringing the clothing up to his mouth as he glanced around the room. His eyes resting upon a mirror just across the room. Seeing the pure red color that filled his cheeks, the slight sweat that dripped down from his forehead and his eyes still wide with shock. He glanced back down, running his thumb across the fabric in his hand. Feeling the soft silky surface before giving a small sigh. Lifting his head to turn his attention to Chris who was now standing before a closet.

Chris could not help but smile as he walked over to his closet, reaching for the handle as he pulled it open. His uniform hanging delicately from a hanger, not a dot of dirt among the fabric. He gave a wide smile, turning to look at Tom whom shyly looked away making a chuckle admit from his throat. He turned back, carefully picking his uniform out and walking it over to the bed. Giving a wide smile as he sat next to the other man, a laugh coming from his mouth as Tom jumped under his touch. Looking at him with curious big eyes. Chris smiled gently at him, leaning closer "Come Thomas the sooner we get dressed, the sooner we may go to the celebration” He rubbed Tom’s back a moment before getting up and slipping his uniform shirt over himself. Hearing Tom move about the bed. He would never understand why the man seemed so shy of undressing in front of him. His body was nothing in the least to be ashamed of. Not that Chris had seen much of it but Tom himself was beautiful so why should not everything about him both physically and mentally be beautiful as well? He felt his cheeks flush, quickly shaking his head as he gripped the waistband of his pants. Hearing Tom give a squeak as the clothing fell to his ankles. He raised his eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder to see Tom covering his face with his hands. He gave another chuckle, quickly turning back to slip his uniform pants on before walking over to Thomas, laying a gentle hand of his shoulder "Thomas were your curious eyes watching me as I disrobed?" He could tell the other's face was flushing a furious red, the almost nervous groan they gave indicated such things "I...U-Umm I-I am sorry I just ummm...I wasn't ahh I mean I was...I-I mean...Ahh" Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Tom pulling him close in a comforting way.

Tom could not be more than embarrassed, yes he was watching Chris disrobe but he did not...Well he was not expecting the other man to drop his pants so very suddenly. He buried his face in Chris's chest, feeling the soft fabric of his uniform. His mind flashing images of when he first saw Chis wearing his uniform. Giving a soft smile as a result and forgetting about his embarrassing scene for a moment. That was probably they very best day despite the injuries he received. The cuts now scars along his skin, a marking that acted a reminder. A memory that was forever scarred into his skin of the day Chris came into his life, making it absolutely amazing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand running through his semi wet hair, letting out a gasp as he turned his head up to face Chris. The gentle smile across his face melted Tom's worries away. He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. His face cooling off before he opened his eyes once more "I am sorry" He spoke shyly, turning his gaze to Chris's chest once more. The golden buttons catching his eye as he reached his hand up to and subconsciously played with it before Chris grabbed his hand. He let out another gasp at the sudden touch, turning his attention back to the man. Giving a nervous groan as the man rested his forehead against his "It is quite alright Thomas" Tom felt his eyes widen, a slight tingle of fear going through him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, an anxious feeling building inside him "W-Why is that Chris?" He questioned, his voice shakey as he saw a smirk begin to appear on the other man's face "Because I have seen you bare as well" Tom let his jaw drop, pushing his hands against Chris's chest as laughter filled the air "What do you ever mean you have seen me...b-bare? Chris stop laughing!" Tom scolded him, his fists pounding against the other man's chest.

Chris however continued to laugh, his face slightly red from his little confession. It was true, he took a peak when Thomas was undressing the first time had spent the night in his home. He gently grabbed the fists that continue to hit his chest as he leaned over. Noticing the Tom’s face was bright red and slight anger filled his green eyes. Chris pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the man who continued to wiggle "Chris!" The englishman cried before Chris gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing a groan to admit from the Tom’s throat "Well I dare say Thomas you were staring at me as well, shall we not call this even?" He playfully teased before he pushed Tom onto the bed, catching him off guard for a moment as he climbed on top "Perhaps a tickle fight shall solve this?" He said with a chuckle as his hands went for Tom's stomach "N-No wait Chris I-" He gave another smirk as his fingers began tickling the sensitive skin of the man's stomach, his sweet laughter filling the air before he reached his hands up. Chris gave a slight hiss as Tom's fingers gripped his hair "C-Chris oh p-please stop!" Tom begged through his moments of laughter as Chris continued with torturous tickling "Keep begging me and I just might" Chris teased as he slipped his hands under Tom's shirt, hearing him gasp "W-Wait no not that s-stop!" Tom cried, his lungs burning as he tried to get more oxygen. Chris's fingers continuing to tickle him "Come Thomas you can beg better than that!" Chris laughed as Tom's hands moved to try and grab his hands "Aww I'm so sorry love that's not how the game works" Chris teased, seeing Tom glare at him "Pretty please than Chris?" Tom asked sweetly with a slight pout that made Chris smile "Hmm I suppose I can let you off the hook this time but" He leaned closer, his nose grazing across Tom's and his hot breath blowing onto his lips "Only if you kis-" Chris stopped and brought his body back up as a series of knocks ran through the house walls.

Tom panted for breath, his heart pounding inside his chest and his face red. A few loose giggles escaping from his throat and his skin still tingling from Chris's touch. He took a breath, calming himself as he looked around the room. The knocking echoed once more as Chris got off him, taking a protective stance as he turned back to him "Get dressed" Chris's dark voice instructed as Tom leaned up, slightly scared from the tone of Chris’s voice. He had never heard the  man speak with such dare he say anger. He frantically grabbed the clothes as Chris began stepping out of the room. Tom gave a worried whine as he slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor carelessly before putting on the shirt Chris provided him. He squeezed the vest over it and got up, pulling his pants down and slipping his legs through the new ones. Stumbling back, he hit the edge of a Chris's desk. Giving a yelp he quickly regained his balance and finished putting the pants on. Rubbing the sore spot on his back before readjusting his shoe laces and running after Chris. His steps echoing through the hallway much like the knocks he saw Chris standing on the top, signaling Tom over. He gave a swallow, his stomach twisting with worry as he inched over to Chris. Wrapping his hands around his arm as they slowly walked down the stairs. Their steps echoing as they approached the front door. Tom felt fear run through him as Chris's fingers reached for the handle. What if his father was the other side of the door? He felt his heart sink at the thought of how very angry his father would be with him. His fingers tightened around Chris's arm as the door opened, the sunlight blinding him for a moment before he blinked and eyed the person standing before him. It looked to be another solider, dressed in a red uniform. His black hair tied back in a ponytail and his posture straight as he bowed respectfully to Chris "Mr.Cilanirm, how are you sir?" Chris spoke, making Tom glance up at him. A sense of relief flowing through him, at least it wasn't his father.

Chris smiled and bowed respectfully back, Mr.Cilanirm was a very kind soldier. The one who offered Chris comfort when he realized he was being transported to Britain instead of Australia. He watched the other solider smile in his direction, noticing how Tom's grip grew tighter and dare he say protective as well "I am very wonderful Mr.Hemsworth thank you for asking. I just came by to see if you were ready to go. The celebration is at the Pub you know" Chris let out a chuckle "Ah yes I know that very well thank you. Shall I see you there?" He questioned in a friendly manner, Tom's nails digging into his arm causing him to glance over in his direction. Surprised to see a jealous look in his eyes, he perched his lips. Odd Tom didn't seem like one to get jealous though in a way it made Chris feel cared about. He slowly reached his hand up and took one of Tom's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the others knuckles as a way to ensure him everything was alright. He turned back to the other man in front of him, seeing he was smiling "Ah yes you shall and I hear there is a big surprise awaiting you Mr.Hemsworth" Chris gave a confused expression, his eyebrows tilting together "A surprise?" He questioned, his head turning to rest to the left as he continued to look at the man with an expression of confusion "Why yes...Nobody told you? Oh it shall be wonderful" Chris glanced down, his hand squeezing Tom's before he turned his attention to man before him once again "Well I'm afraid I must go. But I look forward to seeing you at the Pub and your friend as well" With that the man bowed once more and walked back over his carriage. Once he was out of sight, Chris turned to Tom with an expression of confusion "Thomas is something wrong?" He questioned, reaching over to grab Tom's other hand. Bringing both to rest against his chest as he leaned closer "You can tell me Thomas, I will not be mad at you I promise this" He said coming to rest his forehead against Tom's once more.

Tom gave a sigh, glancing away as Chris rested their foreheads together. He could feel the warmth of the other man against him before he gave another sigh "I suppose I just felt..." Should Tom dare say it? His lips quivered as he spoke "Jealous that another made you smile in such a way" He felt his cheeks flush once more at the same time his heart sank. He did not want Chris to think of him as a jealous disappointment but Tom had never felt such a way before. He slowly took a breath through his nose and let it out his mouth "Thomas" He heard Chris's gentle voice say as those hands cupped his face once more, lifting it up for Tom to see the other man's understanding face "Why on earth would you ever feel jealousy towards another whom can make me smile? Even if they can make me do such actions, the only reason I will truly smile is because of you" Tom felt his breath come to a stop, his heart racing inside his chest as the other leaned closer "R-Really?" He questioned, feeling those butterflies begin to make his stomach turn as Chris nodded. Tom felt a tingles as Chris ran his thumb gently across his cheek, leaning closer. Their noses touching causing Tom to shiver before closing his eyes to enjoy the sweet embrace "Really" Chris spoke as Tom felt his hot breath against his skin. His opened his mouth, gently breathing as he began to feel lightheaded "You promise this to me?" His voice asked in a whisper, glancing into Chris's eyes seeing the happiness that sparkled inside them "I promise this to you and to the world itself" Tom felt his stomach flip, his heart beating with joy as he wrapped his arms around Chris "Thank you Mr.Hemsworth, I do not know where I would be without you" Tom confessed honestly though with a slight teasing tone as he addressed Chris by his last name, a recently formed way that they teased each other. He heard Chris give a chuckle and wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest "And I do not know where I would be without you Mr.Hiddleston" Tom let out a nervous giggle, his cheeks flushing as he looked up at Chris with a smile across his face.

Chris gave a soft chuckle seeing Tom's beautiful smile that he had missed so very much though the flushed look on Tom's cheeks made Chris's stomach twist. His fingers moving gently back to run through Tom's curls "You are so beautiful Thomas" He confessed placing a loving kiss on the other man's forehead before he unfortunately pulled away. Taking a step back as he looked at Tom's confused expression before he spoke "May I ask you a question Tom?" Chris spoke taking another step back as Tom nodded, the confused expression still written across his face. He took a breath and looked at him with a loving gaze, lowering himself to the ground on one knee. He reached out and gently grabbed Tom's hands, running his thumb across the knuckles. He gave a smile, glancing up at look at the man he had grown to adore in such a short amount of time "Will you do the honor of attending this celebration with me tonight Thomas?" He knew he had asked the man many times but he wanted to make it official, Tom deserved nothing less than the very best after all. Well at least through Chris's eyes. He watched Tom's face turn into an expression of shock, his jaw dropping and his cheeks growing red.  A lump began to form in his throat, his knees shaking from the nervous feeling that continued to claw inside him. Did Thomas no longer want to attend with him? He continued to stare at the man who seemed to be fighting to speak "C-Chris" The man's voice came in a whisper making Chris slightly worried if he had crossed a line to which Tom was not comfortable with. He watched Tom give the slightest nod, making his heart jump with joy "Of course I will!" Tom cried a smile across his face as Chris stood up. Happiness flowing through his very being. Wrapping his arms around Tom’s waist as he lifted him up "Oh thank you Thomas!" Chris cried, hearing the sweet sound of Tom's laughter before he placed him back down and offered him his hand "Shall we depart?" Chris asked in a sly manner, hearing Tom give a chuckle.

Tom could not believe Chris's display, happiness pulsed through his heart. He could not even remember the last time he had been truly happy but Chris...Chris brought it out in him. Tom eyed the perfect outstretched hand and slowly reached out to it, wrapping his fingers around it "You are truly a gentlemen Chris Hemsworth" Tom spoke in a teasing manner as the man gave a chuckle "And you are truly wonderful Tom Hiddleston" He blushed at the sound of Chris's voice speaking his full name before allowing the man to guide him out the door. Tom closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun dance across his skin. He took a long breath through his nose, enjoying the outside air before hearing Chris close his front door. He glanced over his shoulder at the other, giving a smile before they approached him "Come Thomas" Chris said as he once again grabbing Tom's hand, their fingers sliding together. Tom gave a small giggle as Chris guided him down the steps of his front porch. The wind blowing to gently caress his curls as he looked over at Chris "Are we to take your carriage?" He questioned out of curiosity as he glanced around for the item in question though it seemed to be out of sight at the moment. He turned back to Chris hearing him give a soft chuckle "I believe your mother took it last night, however walking never hurt anyone" He frowned slightly, he was looking forward to sharing a carriage with Chris once more but perhaps a walk would be just as wonderful. He let a smile come across his face "You are right" He said before turning to focus his eyes forward, another breeze coming making the leaves blow around and scatter. He squeezed Chris's hand as they started down the path. The pebbles and twigs crunching beneath their feet "It sure is a beautiful evening" Tom commented as he stepped closer to Chris, their shoulders brushing against each other.

Chris smiled, loving the sensation of Tom's shoulder brushing against his "Indeed it is Thomas" He glanced around, seeing the bare tree branches and the leaves that were gently placed across the ground. He closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the sounds of silence before he turned to the other man "I hope you are happy to be accompanying me to this celebration, I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable or nervous" He said in a soft tone, turning to look at Tom to see him smile "I am more than happy to be accompanying a brave soldier like yourself to this celebration Mr.Hemsworth though I do hope if we dance I do not mess any of the steps up. I do not wish for you to be ashamed of me" Tom's voice was soft yet a hint of sadness filled it that made Chris frown "I will never be ashamed of you Thomas, not even if you tripped and fell upon the floor. Given I would have amusement out of it but I would assist you back up and continue dancing with you" Chris assured him, placing a gentle kiss on the man's cheek. Giving a soft chuckle as Tom’s face flushed once more "I...Ahh...T-Thank you" The others voice came shyly making Chris smile as he looked ahead once more. The town coming into view, making butterflies rise in his stomach. He could not wait to introduce Tom to everyone and share their first dance together, though it may be a strange sight. He did not care. He knew he would go through hell and back for this man. He felt Tom's shoulders brush against his once more, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him once more, seeing a look of curiosity written across his face. Chris leaned closer "Thomas is there something wrong?" He questioned with a slight worried tone as Tom shook his head "I just...Cannot wait to arrive at the Pub" Chris smiled and walked closer to Tom "Nether can I Thomas" He smiled brightly, letting go of Tom's hand to wrap his arm around the man's shoulders instead. The Pub being only a few mere miles away and Chris could not wait to share a dance with Thomas.


End file.
